Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (a script)
by Iscreamer1
Summary: This is my own screenplay for Kingdom Hearts 3D which I hope to turn into a motion picture/movie/film. I hope you will like it, even if it has a few differences like a World War II setting. Please note that it follows the original Japanese translation edited by me and courtesy of KuroiOokami50, strwbrymilk and krexia.


** 3D: E**

a screenplay by

Jake Rutigliano (Max Marx)

**1 BLACKNESS / EXT. KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD – SUNRISE**

In the Grand Canyon of a barren desert, we FOLLOW a tiny grain of sand until it picks up more sand and turns into the form three dust devils, revealing MASTER XEHANORT, TYLER RASTAR and his sister, STYLETTE. They look upon their restored forms and give a sickening grin. They CLOSE IN onto the camera…

**2 EXT/INT. HMHS BRITANNIC – MORNING**

It is November 21, 1916; the ship itself is gradually sinking. In a lifeboat, ANSEM THE WISE and KING MICKEY MOUSE are rowing away steadily about a hundred feet or so.

In a flooded hallway, XEHANORT has brandished his Keyblade. CLOSE ON: EVEN and IENZO LEXICON, both of whom have been slain: the older stabbed in the back, the younger with a slit throat. Both of them are SLIGHTLY TRANSPARENT and fading away…

CLOSE UP: BRAIG, shocked upon the whole turmoil.

**BRAIG (frantic)**

Xehanort, what were you thinking? Have your memories returned or have they never gone from the start?

Xehanort's Keyblade strikes him in the chest.

**XEHANORT**

My name is not Xehanort.

Braig falls to the floor, dead, his body submerged by the water turning to jet-black.

**CUT TO BLACK **

**XEHANORT (V.O.)**

My name is… Ansem.

**3 EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS – DAY**

It is 1932. SORA and RIKU are standing on the beach, looking out at what may be the Atlantic Ocean.

**SORA**

How far do you think the raft can take us?

**RIKU**

Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.

SLOWLY PUSHING IN towards the ocean we,

**FADE OUT:**

**4 INT. RIKU'S HOME – DAY (1940)**

Riku is sitting on an ornate sofa, slowly cutting his hair with a machete/safari knife and looking down at the remnants of his locks on a Louis XVI style table. KAIRI appears behind him.

**RIKU**

Sora has been here, hasn't he?

**KAIRI**

He came by to say his blessings.

**RIKU**

What did he want?

**KAIRI **(looking tense)

He's a little worried.

**RIKU**

You told him about you not coming with us, didn't you?

**KAIRI**

You and he have been best friends longer than I have been here, you must be under a lot of stress.

**RIKU**

And he's not?

**KAIRI**

You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

**RIKU**

I don't know. I feel lost.

**KAIRI**

What do you mean? Are you sure of yourself?

**RIKU**

With the darkness that remains within me, I'm not the Keyblader I should be.

They approach the window and look into each other's eyes. Riku puts a hand on her shoulder.

**RIKU**

I'd ought to keep you safe.

**KAIRI**

Is that what's bothering you?

**RIKU**

This is why you shouldn't come.

**KAIRI**

I want to come with you.

**RIKU**

No. I promise you, I'll be fine. I'm gaining power with the new knowledge of the keyblade that I am about to receive.

**KAIRI **(looking at him in the eye)

You don't need more power than any other; you can protect me against anything.

They kiss, though very brief, followed by an embrace.

**5 INT. SORA'S HOUSE (STAIRWELL/FRONT HALL) – DAY**

Sora slowly drops down the stairs, the house feels empty of childhood memories, all packed and ready to move. His mother, SARA, a woman of 40-something years wearing a white dress with black polka dots is standing at the center of the room. Seeing her, Sora comes to a stop.

**SARA**

I've lived in this house for nearly 35 years. Come 40 if your father was… and now because of the war, I'm expected to leave in a single night.

**SORA**

They wouldn't torture you or Grandma or Grandpa if I let them.

**SARA**

You don't think I know that?

Her eyes pierce Sora's.

**SARA**

You didn't lose a brother to a sleeping death all those years ago, you know. I lost a son.

She walks out; Sora is taken aback by her comment.

**CUT TO:**

**6 EXT. SORA'S HOUSE – DAY (MOMENTS LATER)**

Sora's granddad VIENTOR, is checking the straps to a TRUNK AGAINST A BIG LOAD OF BAGGAGE hitched to the back of the family's Ford Model A. VIENTO, Sora's grandmother, squints an awkward look at him.

**VIENTO**

I don't understand, should he come with us?

**VIENTOR**

Who?

**VIENTO **(points)

Sora.

**VIENTOR **(chuckles)

Absolutely not. It's cause you're all grown up now, aren't you, my boy?

**SORA**

Yeah, I have a duty to fulfill. Besides, I'd be a waste of space.

Viento smiles, then turns back and loops across the lawn into the backseat of the car. Sara is sitting in the front passenger seat, looking at the above clouds: a foreshadowing of darkness taking over for the second time. The car drives away until it is out of sight.

**7 INT. SORA'S ROOM – DAY (MOMENTS LATER)**

Sora is lying on his bed as he did eight years before. His eyes peer through the shadows of his past adventures and early life. Quietly, he glances over a suitcase and a boarding pass for the RMS _Queen Elizabeth._ There is a KNOCK on the door.

**8 INT. HALLWAY – DAY**

Sora walks downs the stairs toward the door and opens it. It is Riku.

**RIKU**

All prepared?

**CUT TO:**

**9 EXT. HARBOR – DUSK**

RMS _Queen Elizabeth_ stands proudly in her grey livery of a WWII troopship. The solders boarding the gangplank glance once more at the faces watching to see them off. Sora and Riku, with less expense to travel through the terminal, have proceeded in line with the rest of the troops.

Kairi appears behind Sora and whispers in his left ear:

**KAIRI**

Hurry back soon.

She kisses him on the cheek.

**SORA**

Good luck to you too.

CLOSE ON SORA'S POCKET, he feels something amazing, it is Kairi's Connection Charm.

ON SORA, he uses this moment to slowly walk up the gangplank with purpose. TRACKING WITH HIM as he joins Riku at the entrance.

**CUT TO:**

**10 EXT. HARBOR – TWILIGHT**

The _Queen Elizabeth _starts to gather up speed as it advances toward the open ocean.

**CUT TO:**

**11 INT. TOURIST CLASS WINTER GARDEN - NIGHT**

The troops entertaining themselves are in full swing. Sora sits at the table, fingering at an ice cube in his glass. Nearby, Riku is whispering against the ear of two soldiers, who react with a hearty laugh. Riku sits down next to Sora and pours a goblet of daiquiri into the glass.

**SORA**

I suppose what you say to her is very moving... (Riku looks confused, then his friend relishes the moment) Kairi.

**RIKU **(stiffening)

I thought you would be writing to her by now.

**SORA**

Not until this "training" is complete, do you understand? She's not just any girl who works at a mill under the command of an ordinary first class honcho; but she's- (pauses, then lets out an exasperated sigh) I'm tired.

**RIKU**

Mm-hmm, I agree. These exertions are no doubt exhausting.

They exit the Winter Garden into the direction of their stateroom.

**CUT TO:**

**12 EXT. OCEAN – NIGHT**

The _Queen Elizabeth_ disappears into the distance of the night.

**ANSEM (V.O.)**

This world has been connected.

**CUT TO BLACK:**

**13 EXT. GERMANY**

The camera PLUMMETS toward a stationary train: it is the _Führersonderzug_. 3 boots touch the ground; Master Xehanort, Tyler and Stylette emerge from view, eyeing the private car, _Amerika_, they climb aboard.

At the door to the said car, Master Xehanort hesitates for a moment, and then with the bowing of a Nazi GUARD, he enters.

**14 INT. AMERIKA PRIVATE CAR – NIGHT**

Two dozen figures sit at a long table, illuminated by the ceiling lights of the car. By now, the train is in motion, the soft rumbling of the tracks and such. Master Xehanort sits at the end of the table and gestures to Tyler, who sits next to ARMIN D. LEHMANN. Armin is staring nervously at the table.

Stylette sits between TRAUDL JUNGE, who stares vaguely at her pen and pencil and EVA BRAUN who looks straight ahead, ignoring her presence with a haggard look.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

I had nearly lost my way, yet saved a seat. I am your host, Master Xehanort. You should not be burdened by my presence, are you, Tyler? My loyal right hand?

**TYLER**

I am always welcomed.

Master Xehanort SMILES, a German Shepard, BLONDI, slopes under the chairs, licking the hand of a worthy supporter. JOSEPH GOEBBELS, another right hand man, leans in to the light.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

What news should you bring?

**GOEBBELS**

One of our airship enthusiasts, Dr. Hugo Eckener, was reported to have slipped away to a wizard by the name of Yen Sid in joining the allies. Something about the witnessing of a master qualification exam or something.

**TYLER**

I see it as a false trail. "_Master_" Yen Sid had been retired since 1867; I highly doubt he plays any act to the training of such Keybladers. (under his breath) Especially that stupid little goody-goody.

**MARTIN BORMANN**

You got that right, Herr Rastar.

As Bormann gives a polite chuckle, the others join in. Master Xehanort remains respectfully silent.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

What about you…Adolf.

ADOLF HITLER, the enigmatic dictator of Germany and an enemy almost as worst as Xehanort himself, sits at the opposite end of the table.

**HITLER**

One can hear many things about this...Sora. But as my book says: "In this way the struggle against the present State was placed on a higher plane than that of petty revenge and small conspiracies. It was elevated to the level of a spiritual struggle on behalf of a WELTANSCHAUUNG, for the destruction of Marxism in all its shapes and forms."

**MASTER XEHANORT**

Spoken like a true chancellor.

The rest of the attendants respond with a small APPLAUSE. Stylette cuts in.

**STYLETTE**

Yes, very useful. Now where might Sora be now?

**TYLER**

At his home, no doubt. Unless if word soon spread about our revival.

Hitler's eyebrows rise at the thought of Master Xehanort's entourage having been formally dead, his gaze shifts to Eva Braun.

**EVA**

Umm, _mien fuehrer?_ If I may, I would like to volunteer this suggestion: Why not we make peace with the enemy rather than fight him?

**HITLER**

I find it inspiring, Fraulein Bruan, but we would face an unfortunate consequence. (to Master Xehanort) It has come to my attention that this Sora and those two other boys you spoke of earlier… a Herr "Ventus" and a "Vanitas" are in some ways, brothers. You say that with the living souls of the two inside the middle, it means he can temporarily take the physical appearance on either one of them based on highly positive and negative emotions… and memories.

The others stir nervously, Hitler eyes the room.

**HITLER**

Goebbels, I would like to require a gun for the kill. Which is the best model?

**GOEBBELS**

Smith & Wesson.

**HITLER**

How many bullets?

**GOEBBELS**

Six.

**HITLER**

Six? (fake chuckle) You can't possibly think I would trade it for my own firearm?

He pulls out a Walther PP, Goebbels' chin drops.

**GOEBBELS**

_Nein, fuehrer._

With a FLICK, Master Xehanort places a living BODY on the table. The man awakens in surprise.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

For those of you who don't know, we are joined tonight by General Charles de Gaulle who in the previous conflicts, was taken as a prisoner of war. It his belief that we that we are not so different from the Jews that plague us.

De Gaulle's face revolves to Hitler's in a trembling voice.

**DE GAULLE**

Hitler, _s'il vous plait. _Show mercy.

Hitler's face is stern and glaring. Tyler's eyes narrow towards de Gaulle, grabs the said general by back of his throat and plummets his face hard to the table.

**TYLER **(satisfied)

Dump this man in his own prison. We now begin the occupation of France.

**CUT TO BLACK:**

**15 EXT. MYSTERIOUS TOWER – BREAKING DAWN**

Sora and Riku stand in front of the doors. Riku's gaze slowly turns to Sora, who the former lowers his arm around the younger. Sora's face goes briefly into a sad smile.

**RIKU**

You nervous?

Sora nods, then slides away from Riku's arm.

**SORA**

Let's go in together.

**16 INT. MYSTERIOUS TOWER/MAIN HALL – BREAKING DAWN**

Riku and Sora look around in amusement by going opposite directions.

**RIKU**

You know, this Yen Sid is some housekeeper.

Riku turns his attention toward the design style of the architecture, Sora approaches the stairs.

**SORA**

The room should be just up these stairs, Riku.

**17 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY – (MOMENTS LATER)**

The doors SWING open to reveal the entity of YEN SID's study; Sora and Riku look at each other as the doors behind them close and then proceed walking towards the wizard's desk. DR. HUGO ECKENER, the aforementioned airship enthusiast, sits near the desk looking at a diagram of a zeppelin. On the left hand side is King Mickey along with DONALD DUCK and GOOFY GOOF; watching the two boys enter with pride and honor. In a wooden chair on the right hand side positioning Whistler's Mother is an older PENNE PASCAL, the Rastar family's former maid; she closes her robe to her throat when she sees Sora. Yen Sid's eyes meet Sora and Riku, who stop in front of the table.

**RIKU**

Excuse me sir. Are you Yen Sid?

A slight yawn and a raise of his left hand, Yen Sid places his book down and responds:

**YEN SID**

Yes. Thank good of you to come. (rises from chair) I think we better tell you the essentials, the rest of you can listen.

**SORA**

I was really hoping we could start the training now.

Yen Sid crosses his arms, then with a small gesture from his right hand; sits back into his chair, beginning his speech.

**YEN SID**

Master Xehanort was a genius Keyblade Master; his unparalleled talents served as the cause of much worry. "What exactly is the 'heart?" he asks "that it even controls the power of man?" That answer Xehanort came upon lay within the Keyblade War, a legendary battle between light and darkness in which the true light and darkness of the heart was revealed. As part of his mission as a master, Xehanort chose to take a journey to research this war. Throughout this long journey with his assistants: the young nobleman Tyler Rastar and his sister, the lovely Stylette to which he used as the equivalents of light and darkness, he appeared in many forms and stood in the way of those who used the Keyblade to safeguard the light. However it is not over yet. In fact, he might likely pose even more of a threat from now on to here on in. What we need is to prepare for this threat, and that…is where you two come in.

As he speaks, THE CAMERA TRACKS SLOWLY OVER A SERIES OF CUTS across the faces of Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Penne and Eckener. The reality of what is about to happen has hit them with pride, worry and anti-trust.

**YEN SID**

Sora, Riku. From here, you will take the Mark of Mastery Exam. Normally, in order to become a Keyblade Master and to be truly effective and monstrously powerful, one must undergo several years of training. However, we do not have the luxury of time. We must outwit Xehanort and prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle that may end the war, rather than an armistice. The Keyblade is a weapon that is used only after receiving a Master's training. However up until now, you two have fought in an individual style. And so, in order to become a Keyblade Master, you must learn the correct way to wield the Keyblade. Thus, I want you to forget the way that you fought in the past and relearn the Keyblade from the very ancient arts that are as old as the book of Exodus itself.

REACTION SHOTS

18 SORA AND RIKU, jump back in surprise.

19 MICKEY, DONALD AND GOOFY, Mickey's eyes nearly pop out, Donald spits out herbal tea from his cup and Goofy's jaw drops in a comical fashion, Mickey places it back in.

20 ECKENER, drops his plans with a slight "hmm?"

21 PENNE, who has been sleeping for some of Yen Sid's speech, wakes up with a start, then finally relaxes in her chair.

ON SORA, he gives a shrug and a slight "humph".

**SORA**

Even without taking it, nobody can beat me! I mean, Riku and the King are with me now. Right, Riku?

Riku gives a blank stare before turning his eyes to Sora's.

**RIKU**

You may think that but you're wrong. There's still darkness in the depths of my heart. Having walked the path of darkness, I wonder if it'd really be right for me to wield the Keyblade. You'd have to make sure.

**SORA**

Riku, I-(stammers and turns toward Yen Sid) I have decided to also participate in this Mark of Mastery Exam. That way, me and Riku can both become Keyblade Masters. Why, I think I deserve to have such a grand title. It has so many flying colors to it.

**YEN SID**

Very well, we shall now conduct Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery Exam.

Yen Sid quickly claps his hands, THE CAMERA SLOWLY ZOOMS INTO AN EXTREME CLOSEUP OF SORA AND RIKU, their eyes are closed; the scene darkens behind them, surrounded by ripples.

**MATCH DISSOLVE TO:**

**22 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN – 1****ST**** DISTRICT/3****RD**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

In a SPLIT SHOT, Sora and Riku abruptly open their eyes and describe the surroundings. Each one of them echoes their sayings one right after the other.

**SORA**

This is… Traverse Town? Huh? My clothing changed! I wonder if this is part of Yen Sid's magic. Other than that, where's Riku? (jumps onto balcony railing) Rikuuu! Heyyyy! RIKUUU!

**RIKU**

This is… Traverse Town… My clothes changed!? (checks the leather on his shirt) Sora! Where are you, Sora?!

23 CLOSE ON SORA, he is still standing on top of the balcony and notices a voice.

**BOY**

You're so loud. Stupid noise.

THE CAMERA SWINGS to reveal the voice-in-question to be NEKU SAKURABA, supposedly hanging from the roof. Sora jumps off in surprise and lands on the ground hard. Neku approaches him.

**NEKU**

So, you're Sora?

**SORA **(stunned)

Yeah… but how did you know?

CLOSE UP ON SORA'S LEFT HAND, Neku holds it out.

**NEKU**

I guess you're not a player.

**SORA**

Player?

Neku exposes the palm of his own left hand, engraved on it are the scarlet numbers: "43:10" counting down like a timer.

**NEKU**

This is from the Game. All the participants have it engraved upon them. I've gotta win this game no matter what. And I need a partner to do that

FULL SHOT of Sora and Neku, Sora places his hands behind his head.

**SORA**

Okay, I don't really get this whole 'Game' thing. But maybe I could lend a hand.

**NEKU (**stunned**)**

_Qu'est-ce?_ For someone who has just met a member of the French Resistance, you trust me way too easily. Besides, you're not even a player, so you can't be my partner. (snootily) I already have a partner, so go away.

**SORA**

I don't have to be your partner. Can't I just help you as maybe…a friend?

**NEKU**

Foreigners don't become friends so easily.

**SORA**

Well, maybe, but's not that hard you know, no matter what country you're from, no matter what language you speak.

At this precise moment, with powerful words and a display of high optimism, Sora TRANSPARENTLY TRANSFORMS into his own brother, VENTUS.

**NEKU (**ignoring Sora's temporary form**)**

You're weird. Do what you want.

**SORA (**changing back**)**

Okay, I will.

They exit scene.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**24 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN 2****ND**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Sora and Neku walk along the nearly empty streets amongst a few tanks and army vans. They stop to a large area and look both ways.

From NEKU'S POV, we see heavily armed HITLER YOUTHS carrying knifes.

SORA AND NEKU, their heads slightly turn back in surprise.

**NEKU**

Oh my goodness.

They proceed into the center of the area, then stop. Sora faces his so-called "partner".

**SORA**

Come to think of it, I didn't ask your name.

At the precise moment… SWISH! Five black and purple WANDANYANS led by a KOUMORI BAT surround them.

**NEKU**

Dream Eaters!

**SORA** (showing his immature side)

That's a weird name.

Neku casually winces at Sora as if he were the idiotic sidekick/dumb muscle of a comedy relief duo like Laurel and Hardy. He walks closer towards him and finally, regarding him closely for a moment, HITS him hard in the side of his head where his cerebrum would be located.

**SORA**

Ouch!

**NEKU**

Not me, you big airhead, them! And those!

To prove his point, Neku POINTS DIRECTLY at one of the Wandanyans trying to bite them; or even chew on them as an ordinary dog would. Neku also points toward the Hitler Youths, who have also seen the events that transpired in front of them and surround the group as well.

Neku then summons a colorful NEKO CAT, it jumps around, blocking off the attacks, then chases off one of the Wandanyans.

**NEKU**

Both fractions of these guys can get annoying if were surrounded, so let's split up. You run off the Dream Eaters, I will take care of the HJs.

**SORA**

Okay. (scratches his head, having finally understood) Now I understand.

Sora runs toward three of the Wandanyans, then turns his head towards Neku's position.

ON NEKU, spinning crazily on a lamp pole surrounded by a pink/purplish flow called FLOWMOTION, punching off the HJs. He delivers a blow in the left cheek to one, and then another one in the forehead, in the chest, in the left arm; and finally an OLDER HJ, gritting his teeth, aims his knife at Neku. Neku grabs the older HJ's right arm and punches him in the eye.

**NEKU **(grabbing him by the collar)

Come here, you…

The other HJs retreat, and by now, Sora has finished off the Dream Eaters. He crosses over to Neku who is still holding the older HJ by the collar. Neku lets him go and HJ brushes himself off, exhausted from all those moves.

**OLDER HJ **(panting)

You'll be sorry, for this! Our Fuhrer knows we are more "master race" then you rebels!

**NEKU** (eyeing him sharply)

I may be a "rebel", as YOU call it. But as a member of the French Resistance, I can't be sorry or grateful for your country.

The older HJ exits scene. Neku and Sora face each other.

**NEKU**

By the way, I'm Neku. Sakuraba Neku. That's my name.

**SORA **(puzzled)

Sakuraba Neku? What an interesting name.

**NEKU **(to him, dully)

It's nothing special.

The Neko Cat appears; it purrs around Sora's legs then rubs its face against Sora's left ankle. Sora, chuckling over Neku's name, sees the Neko Cat admiring itself towards him as an awkward moment.

**SORA**

Hey Neku, that's a Dream Eater, right?

**NEKU**

Yeah, you need these guys help if you want to win the Game. You can use them too, can you?

The Neko Cat bounces and dances around, then, as if it were a dog, starts panting in from of Sora. Sora crosses his arms in thought.

**SORA** (low, to himself)

So 'this' is a Dream Eater-

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**25 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY – MIDDAY**

There is a knock on the door; it is Mickey who opens it. Standing in the doorway is PRIME MINISTER WISTON CHURCHILL and PRESIDENT FRANKLIN DELANO ROOSEVELT with his wife ELEANOR. All present give formal greetings.

**MICKEY**

Ah, President Roosevelt, Prime Minister, Mrs. Roosevelt; good to see ya. Always a pleasure to have our Allied leaders to pay us a little visitin'.

At Yen Sid's desk; Churchill seats himself while Eleanor pushes her husband's wheelchair in toward the said table, careful as not to humorously further damage his legs. Yen Sid is about to deliver another speech…

**YEN SID**

Now that you have arrived, let me tell you an explanation in Sora and Riku's progress. In order to defeat Xehanort, they once again head toward the world that our King here wrote about in his letters, where "the one sleeps in sadness". In order to do this, they must unlock 7 sleeping keyholes and obtain a new power. As they well know, because the worlds are separated by invisible walls, they cannot pass between them freely. Because the worlds have been broken, they have been able to open the gates with the Keyblade and pass back and forth between the pathways up to now. However, there exists a sleeping keyhole called "The Keyhole sealed by sleep", which cannot be passed through the same way. In their first journey, they brought back those worlds that had been drowned in darkness, but among those some of them were not returned completely, the gate didn't reach the sleeping parts of those worlds. Consequently, even Heartless cannot trespass into them, there exists another kind of darkness in the sleeping worlds thus the majority of the Heartless in those worlds change. They are the creatures that consume dreams, the Dream Eaters. Among the Dream Eaters there are those that plant bad dreams and thrive upon them called Nightmares. However, friendly ones known as Spirits exist as well. It is said that these two existences will guide you to the keyholes of the sleeping worlds, just like the Heartless lead them to the door to the heart of the worlds.

As Yen Sid speaks, various cuts of those present give various expressions and reactions towards a Nightmare and a Spirit Wandayan glowing holographicly on Yen Sid's table; they watch in awe.

**ELEANOR**

May I make a suggestion?

**ROOSEVELT**

(intervening her)

My wife would like to know: what to do with the one who were to fail this test? I provide a small support in this exam, but never would I like to say that one of your pupils were to be unworthy of a Master.

**YEN SID**

Unworthy?

**CHURCHILL**

Master, Roosevelt informed meself that he gave the go-ahead to General Patten to begin the training of his militia if any one of the participants in the exam were to not succeed. They should begin in about two weeks,

**ROOSEVELT**

(straightening his tie)

And if this "Sora and Riku" are not successful, you can either give the loser a second chance or join the army.

ON DONALD AND GOOFY, who stare at each other in surprise.

**DONALD**

(low, to Goofy)

Is he daft or something?

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**26 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN/3****RD**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Sora and Neku casually walk into the large area where earlier, Sora had Donald and Goofy. The two boys stop at the center of the area where Neku speaks out.

**NEKU**

(loudly)

I've brought Sora, so you better keep your promise!

**SORA**

What's wrong Neku?

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF FOUR BOOTS walking along the higher level, CAMERA MOVES UP to reveal a BLACK CLOAK and Tyler Rastar in an HJ uniform. They look down upon the two boys.

**TYLER**

Speak of the devil!

**SORA (o.c.)**

You?!

NEKU AND SORA, whom the latter brandishes his Keyblade. The Black Cloak jumps up into midair, Tyler watches, then looks towards the right hand corner and blinks with his left eye.

**NEKU**

Hey! This isn't what we promised! I won't let you hurt Sora!

As if he were inhuman, Neku jumps up at very high rate and the Black Cloak grabs him the throat. Tyler gives his right hand a thumb up to no one in particular.

**SORA**

Neku, wait! That guy's dangerous!

From behind Sora is Stylette, carrying a LEAD PIPE in her left hand and trying to see how close she can get to him before he would notice. Sneaking close behind him, Stylette whacks Sora in the back of his head, if by far, flattening one of his spikes. Sora becomes drowsy from the blow.

**SORA**

What is this…? I feel so… (groan) sleepy all of a sudden.

FROM SORA'S POV, he sees Neku, still being held by the throat… then finally his eyes close.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**27 EXT. SAME SCENE (MOMENTS LATER)**

Riku stands in the exact spot of where Sora was hit earlier and slowly walks over to the fountain. He studies the palm of his right hand carefully.

**RIKU**

(to himself)

The Keyblade. Back then, the Keyblade came to me in an instant. I guess it's already started.

A small "Mmmm?" sound is heard; Riku looks up. From his POV, he sees a boy by the name of YOSHIYA KIRYU; or simply "JOSHUA" for short, a blonde sitting on top of the fountain.

**JOSHUA**

So you can get here without the help of a portal, I see.

**RIKU**

Who are you?

**JOSHUA**

My name's Joshua.

**RIKU**

What's a portal?

**JOSHUA**

I think you should introduce yourself before answering the questions.

**RIKU**

It's Riku.

**JOSHUA**

(small chuckle)

Hey there, Riku. A portal is kind of like a gate that connects this world. It appears this world is just like ours seemingly split into two parts. A portal is what connects the two parts.

**RIKU**

(surprised)

The world is split in half?

**JOSHUA**

Although it appears that we share one world. In reality, each person has their very own world within themselves. That's exactly how this world works, there's nothing strange about it. You said your name was Riku, right? There's something I'd like you to help me with.

Riku hesitates for a moments, then turns the young man away.

**RIKU**

No way. You're too shady.

**JOSHUA**

Hey, just hear me out. I'm looking for this girl named Ramiu Bito; "Rhyme" for short, she the key to the portal. _If_ you have access to the portal, you might be able to find your friend Sora.

Riku stops dead in his tracks, then slowly turns around to Joshua's attention.

**RIKU**

You know Sora?

**JOSHUA**

(chuckle)

I see I've caught your interest. (jumps down from fountain) Sorry to get your hopes up, but I don't know where Sora is. I just thought, if he's not in this world he might just be in the other one.

As Joshua converses, Riku puts his right index finger to his chin, pondering the thought.

**RIKU**

So you want me to help you find this girl called Rhyme, right? Okay, I'll help you out.

**QUICK DISSOLVE TO:**

**28 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN 2****ND**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Stylette and Traudl Junge are patrolling/walking amongst the right side of the district above the large court eyeing down at any sign of French Resistance members.

**TRAUDL**

So tell me, Fraulein Rastar: Are you in any way a modern woman? I've quite noticed your mannerisms are much of yesterday's upper class society.

**STYLETTE**

Unlike that blue-haired heretic who holds a Keyblade amongst to the wishes of voting and smoking cigars like her little "boyfriends". As all three of them have hardly been to the outside worlds, the inhabitants always count on a spiky haired kid to save the day, to whom they don't realize is not the true wielder of the greatest weapon known to exist.

**TRAUDL**

You refer to the enemy, Sora?

Stylette nods, she then turns her attention to hearing two VOICES in the b.g.

**RIKU** (o.s.)

Why don't they attack you?

**JOSHUA **(o.s.)

You mean the Dream Eaters? Apparently don't attack people who don't have dreams. Weird, huh? And I was so sure that I had dreams too.

29 FROM STYLETTE'S POV, she sees Riku and Joshua walking in the direction from the door to the Third District. Riku stops for a moment.

**RIKU**

(to himself)

They don't attack people who don't have dreams… So that means I have dreams?

**JOSHUA**

There's not a human being that doesn't have dreams. I had a friend who said there was no way he had any dreams. Yet, he had the strongest dreams of all. You kind of remind me of him. How about you put your dream into form? In this world, you can turn your dreams into Dream Eaters and they'll fight by your side.

Riku is silent and looks down in remembrance, as if Joshua's words were déjà vu. He looks up to see a colored Bat-Bat.

ON STYLETTE AND TRAUDL, whom the former looks down at the conversing boys.

**TRAUDL**

I doubt any prohibition of smoking will ever happen in the future of the Fatherland.

**STYLETTE**

(ignoring her)

No, I suppose it won't.

30 ON RIKU AND JOSHUA, they turn to see a boy, BITO DAISUKENOJO or "BEAT" for short running on the terrace of the balcony.

**BEAT**

I found you Joshua! I'll defeat you and return with Rhyme back to our home!

**JOSHUA**

(flatly)

Beat, there's no need to do such a thing. You're being tricked by the guy in black and his assistance.

**RIKU**

(turning to face Joshua)

What? Black cloak? Assistants? (to himself) Perhaps he may be our common enemy.

**BEAT**

Shut your big mouth! I didn't ask for a complicated explanation! Get out here, Dream Eater!

As if from nowhere, a large KOOMA PANDA appears next to the Bat-Bat and cautiously approaches Riku.

**RIKU**

Why?

**BEAT**

I can't do anything about it! You'll probably only have enough power for one of these guys.

The Kooma Panda slowly advances toward Riku, a tense moment only to be interrupted by Joshua's small chuckle.

**BEAT**

(a change of heart)

Alright, alright! I'll stop. How boring.

The Panda disappears. Joshua is now seen next to Beat on the balcony.

**JOSHUA**

Bluffing is hard work isn't it? You should be more honest with yourself.

**BEAT**

This time, I'm gonna protect Rhyme. After all, she is my little sister.

**RIKU**

Those you want to protect…

At the precise moment, Riku feels as if he were hit by a tranquilizer in the same way Sora was hit by Stylette with the pipe.

**RIKU**

What is this drowsiness…?

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**FADE IN:**

**31 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY – BREAKING DAWN**

JOESPH STALIN, the Russian dictator, has just entered the room. He seats himself next to the other Allied leaders at Yen Sid's desk. The others, however, can do nothing but stare in discontempt.

**STALIN**

Brief me.

**YEN SID**

In a time only spoken of in fairy tales, the world is full of light. It is believed that light is the invisible blessing of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is protected by its other half, the X-blade. But that is in a tradition known by no one In that kind of world there was a force that scrambled for light, and the world began to be covered in darkness then those who scrambled for the light copied the X-blade and the Keyblade was born, thus began the fight over Kingdom Hearts. That is the Keyblade War. With that, the world temporarily lost its light but was revived by the light left in the hearts of children. And even now they take the form of the countless number of starts that continue to give off light. X-blade... made both of light and darkness. The fragments made by the Keyblade War were split into the Seven Pure Lights and Thirteen Pure Darknesses. And the true light, the real Kingdom Hearts was engulfed by darkness. Because of this, there are many worlds in which the darkness is running rampant Light gives life to darkness and darkness seeks light The Keyblades were created for the purpose of stealing light but...Those who have begun to use the Keyblade to protect the light are the Keyblade heroes.

As Yen Sid speaks, those present, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Penne, Eckener, Roosevelt, Eleanor and Churchill watch with mixed responses. Stalin, on the other hand, curves his hands into a fist, a symbol of his future acts of tyranny.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**FADE IN:**

**32 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN 3****RD**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

CAMERA PANS DOWN TO AN EXTREME CLOSE UP OF SORA, still unconscious from the blow, he slowly wakes to see how long much has passed.

**SORA**

That guy! (sees no one.) Neku's not here either. Before I fell asleep, Neku told the guy in black to end the agreement. Just what in the world did he mean? What does Neku have to do with the guy in black? Neku hasn't found a partner yet, at any rate, I'll try looking around for him.

He exits scene.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**33 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN 2****nd**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Riku is still sleeping for a moment or two, then finally awakens.

**RIKU**

What the heck was that? I fell asleep? (he gets up and a looks around) Where are Joshua and Beat?

SHIKI MISAGI, a girl of fifteen complete with her stuffed animal, Mr. Mew; walk from an alley way on the balcony, an HJ approaches her, like a pervert.

**HJ**

(seductively)

Hey, _Fraulein. _C'mere.

**SHIKI**

Ah! You are so annoying!

She runs, the HJ, followed by two Nightmare Wandayans, pursue the girl. Riku runs up the stairs and strikes at the three pursuers, sending sprawling to the floor. Riku then takes Shiki's hand into the door leading to the first district.

**34 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN 1****st**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

They walk through the town.

**SHIKI**

Thanks for helping me. I'm Shiki and you are?

**RIKU**

Riku.

**SHIKI**

Thanks a lot, Riku.

Riku gives a small "mh-hm" and walks off on his right hand side. Shiki gives an unimpressed look.

**SHIKI**

(shouting after him)

That's it?! When you're talking to a girl do you just leave with a "Mh-hm"?

**RIKU**

I'm not used to it…sorry. But it's dangerous here, you should go home.

**SHIKI**

(cuddling Mr. Mew against her chest)

Well then, don't leave me in a place like this. You'll protect little ol' me, won't you? Mr. Knight? (winks)

**RIKU**

(startled)

Kn-knight? I'm no such thing!

**SHIKI**

(sighing)

I should really return this before I get into trouble. (looks at Riku) You're just gonna stand there? (Riku crosses his arms and looks down in thought) You remind me a lot of him. (pause) Well, I'm counting on you, Riku.

Riku turns his back on her.

**RIKU**

Do what you will.

**QUICKLY FADE OUT TO:**

**35 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN 4****th**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Sora walks into the area and becomes amazed to see the main center piece: a big Moulin Rouge-esque tent, a coliseum for that matter.

**SORA**

(ecstatic)

Wow, I've never been here before!

He walks closer to the coliseum, approaching a Moogle and a girl, RAIMU BITO; also known as "RHYME", who is no more than 12 or 14 years of age.

**SORA**

Hey, are you by any chance Neku's partner?

Rhyme turns around and looks up in thought.

**RHYME**

I dunno... I dunno anything other than my name being Rhyme.

**SORA**

Are you an amnesiac?

**RHYME**

That's right.

**SORA**

(shrugged)

Really…

**RHYME**

Don't worry so much, I'm totally fine. Memories come back at the slightest hint.

**SORA**

Is that right? (Rhyme nods) A hint… (an epiphany) Oh yeah, Neku may know something. Follow me and let's look for Neku.

**RHYME**

Okay!

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**36 EXT. FLOWER AND GARDEN AREA – NIGHT**

Sora and Rhyme walk over a bridge to the building of a LARGE EXTRAVIGANT GREENHOUSE, Sora spots Neku standing on top of the building in sadness. The two kids on the ground jump their way onto the building.

**SORA**

Oh good. You're safe, Neku.

**NEKU**

(not bothering to turn his head)

Sora, do you still believe me?

**SORA**

Isn't it obvious? Of course I do.

**NEKU**

(trying to be reasonable)

But I tried to trick you! That guy in black told me to bring you to him... If I did that, he said he'd return me and my partner back to our original worlds. I'm sorry.

**SORA**

It's fine. Didn't you try to help? Plus we're friends right?

**NEKU**

(smiling)

Friends, huh?

**SORA**

Oh yeah, this girl's name is Rhyme. Isn't she your partner?

**NEKU**

No, Rhyme is not my partner.

With a splash of color, Rhyme disappears, 180 DEGREE TURN ON SORA, looking around with worry.

**SORA**

**(**shouting**)**

RHYME?!

FROM NEKU'S POV, we see what may be a rocket flying in the sky at a very fast speed, when the object becomes more closer in view…

**NEKU**

That's a jetpack!

Oddly enough, the rider of the jetpack is Tyler, strapped to it on his back. He performs a small nosedive, and fires 6 bullets at Sora and Neku from a Walther P38. As if from nowhere, a large HAKOZARU appears and chases the two boys running towards the wall, where the black cloak stands in front of them. With a wave of his left hand, the figure sends Neku flying to the left edge of the building. Sora jumps but is caught by Tyler who drives him into the wall above the glass roof. The combatants exchange blows. Tyler ducks and dodges Sora's swinging Kingdom Chain Keyblade, but is caught by the Hakozaru; who grabs Tyler in his left hand, ready to crush Sora with the opposite. Sora swings his keyblade into the heart of the Hakozaru, ascending and disappearing into the sky. The keyblade flies back to Sora, hitting Tyler's jetpack and this sends the young nobleman flying into the skyline.

**TYLER**

We'll meet again, you know!

CAMERA PANS DOWN to reveal Riku and Shiki walking into the center of the room, Shiki runs forward. In the same scene, Sora is there and looks at Riku and Shiki in a blue transparency.

**SHIKI**

Found it!

**RIKU**

(running after her)

Hey! It's dangerous to go by yourself! Didn't I mention that…

He stops in front of the black cloak on the left side of the outside steps of the greenhouse; Stylette appears behind the dark figure carrying Mr. Mew by the tail.

**RIKU**

Shiki… No way… Who are you?

Stylette throws Mr. Mew at Riku in the chest.

**BLACK CLOAK**

No, the question is: what are you doing here? Are you unconscious? If so, you can't do anything. You will forever wander in an invisible sleep.

Riku steps back up until he is near the water. On the other side, Joshua appears in front of Sora.

**JOSHUA**

Geez Neku, it feels like it's been forever.

Neku appears from the right hand side, so does Rhyme in a splash of color.

**SORA**

Rhyme! You're okay! (to Neku) Neku, do you know this guy?

**NEKU**

Yeah, he's Joshua. My friend.

**SORA**

I see. Did you bring Rhyme here Joshua? On top of that, how do you know my name?

**JOSHUA**

You don't have to ask all of your questions at once. I'll answer all of them. First, let's start with Rhyme. I held on to Rhyme's dreams, they are my portal. In other words, it's a gate that connects to a world. And didn't you ask me how I knew your name? This is a pretty strange city. It's a safe haven for those who have nowhere to go. For some reason, this world is made from my dreams. So, I know everything that goes on in it. I even know that you are Riku's best friend.

**SORA**

Riku? You know Riku?

**JOSHUA**

Didn't I say, I know everything?

**SORA**

Where's Riku?

Riku is still standing on the edge from the water.

**JOSHUA**

(v.o.)

Riku is in this picture. He's in another world that is the same as this world.

**SORA**

Another world that's the same as ours? Is it possible to go there by using that portal thing?

**JOSHUA**

Sorry, but you can't go. The portal holds Rhyme's memories, only I can use it. This scene is what happened in the other world that is closed off by Dream Eaters that is the same as this world. Why have the worlds split in two I wonder...? I think he may have something to do with it.

Stylette and the Black Cloak come into view.

**SORA**

That guy! And let me guess.

In same scene on Riku's side, Riku feels his chest as if he were in pain.

**RIKU**

What do you mean?

CAMERA SWINGS to Beat at the entrance, next to him is Shiki.

**BEAT**

Don't listen to a thing he says Riku! She's fine! I asked Shiki what he was planning. He told her that he would return her to the original world. He set you up! Looks like you've got your hands all tied up huh? Fake Grim Reaper!?

**STYLETTE**

(to the black cloak)

"Grim Reaper?"

**BEAT**

You too, Nazi chick!

**STYLETTE**

(pulling out a bazooka)

Chick?!

Beat and Shiki hesitate from this so-called "Nazi Chick's" threat.

**RIKU**

Who are you?

CAMERA SLOWLY MOVES IN onto the Black Coat, he SLOWLY removes his hood to reveal his mouth, nose, eyes and finally grey silvery hair to reveal a YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT. He and Stylette depart into a corridor of darkness. Riku hands Mr. Mew over to Shiki.

**SHIKI**

I'm so sorry, Riku.

**RIKU**

Don't worry about it.

Behind them, Sora, Neku, Joshua and Rhyme appear in a blue transparency.

**SHIKI**

What's this?

**RIKU**

(observing the transparent Sora)

What is this?

**BEAT**

(kneeling down to the transparent Rhyme)

What the hell is this?! She's right here, but I can't touch her!

**RIKU**

If your hearts are connected, then you'll see her again someday.

SERIES OF CLOSE UPS ON THE GROUP ON EACH DIMENSION

**RHYME**

Beat.

**BEAT**

Rhyme.

**NEKU**

Shiki.

**SHIKI**

Neku.

**SORA**

Riku.

**RIKU**

Sora.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**37 SAME SCENE – MOMENTS LATER**

Sora and Riku are standing in front of Joshua, THE CAMERA SWITCHES BACK AND FOURTH showing one or the other of the duo in a blue transparency.

**JOSHUA**

They lost their previous selves in the worlds where they came from. So that their existence would not be erased. I barely managed to scrape together the fragments of their memories I looked for refuge. Then, I used Rhyme's dreams and made this city in the realm of sleep. Here, I might be able to return my friends who have become fragments of dreams back to their original world. That's what I thought. Imagine my surprise, to think that the fragments of the dreams would gain physical forms in the realm of sleep. So, through tying bonds between the dream fragments they became whole. This should help with the revival, I thought.

**RIKU**

Can you do that?

**JOSHUA**

The results are as you see. People cannot live just by themselves. Only by being recognized by someone can one really exist that strong mutual recognition is what revived them. And of course, you guys helped a lot too.

Sora and Riku look at each other.

**SORA AND RIKU**

Joshua, just who are you?

With the small ambiance of a heavenly choir, Joshua sprouts two white wings.

**JOSHUA**

Just…a friend.

The supposed angel flies off into the night sky. A KEYHOLE appears, and in dramatic haste, Sora and Riku pull out their Keyblades and seal it with a beam of light.

**FADE TO WHITE**

**FADE IN:**

**38 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY – LATE AFTERNOON**

The next Allied leader to attend to is PETER II of Yugoslavia and the Chinese governor CHIANG KAI-SHEK. They take their seats next to the other leaders as Yen Sid is about to deliver another speech.

**YEN SID**

Dreams are connected; for one must first start from the first world of sleep. Sora and Riku had already been sent to Destiny Islands right before it became engulfed in darkness and sleep. When one falls into a dream, through dreams shall he or she be tied to the worlds closed off by sleep. Through opening the Keyholes he shall attain a new power and... The worlds engulfed by sleep will be liberated. Just as there are Seven Pure Lights, they will liberate the 7 Keyholes of Sleep and... upon returning to this world...

will have earned the title of Master.

**FADE OUT:**

**FADE IN:**

**39 EXT. NOTRE DAME DE PARIS – DAY**

Sora walks down a street into an open square, the Feast of Fools is already in progress. CLOPIN singing, QUASIMODO trying to avoid being caught, Sora is somewhat amazed by the sights of the event taking place. In another part of the square, Tyler and Stylette, accompanied by 4 Koumori Bats, 4 LI FLOWERS and a large ZOU ELEPHANT, appear in the opposite direction of JUDGE CLAUDE FROLLO, CAPITAN PHOEBUS and their GUARDS.

**CLOPIN**

(singing)

Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. See the myst'ry and romance. Come one, come all! See the finest girl in France. Make an entrance to entrance, dance la Esmeralda Dance!

With a puff of smoke, ESMERELDA appears, dancing. She grabs Sora onto the stage and he is constantly swung around by her rapid moves.

**FROLLO**

(studying Sora's outfit)

What suspicious attire, he must be a gypsy.

**PHOEBUS**

Couldn't be he's just a kid.

**FROLLO**

I will be the judge of that.

Esmeralda and Sora conclude their "dancing". A group of masked contestants appear on the stage; each one booed by the crowd and kicked off by Esmeralda's goat, DJALI. When Esmeralda tries pulling Quasimodo's face only to find out it is real, Sora's jaw drops slightly and Tyler and Stylette watching from the crowd give surprised looks.

**TYLER**

(turning his face to his sister, sarcastically)

Ooooh, what a big head.

**WOMAN**

He's hideous!

**MAN**

It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!

**CLOPIN**

Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!

Sora cheers along with the crowd as Quasimodo is placed on a platform with a crown, cape and scepter.

**CROWD AND SORA**

(chanting)

Quasimodo! Quasimodo! Quasimodo!

In the crowd, Tyler and Stylette look dissatisfied.

**TYLER**

(slight groan)

Oh, sister, I'm bored. (behind them a guard throws a tomato at the hunchback and Tyler strikes up the mood) Let's have some fun!

CAMERA ZOOMS SLIGHTLY AWAY FROM SORA AS THE SCREEN IS TINTED RED, he watching in horror as Tyler, Stylette, the guards and the crowd pelt, tie up and spin Quasimodo around on a wooden turntable. In a fit of rage his inner darkness is starting kick in.

**QUASIMODO**

Master!

Sora approaches the platform, anger in his eyes.

**SORA**

(shouting)

NO! (approaches Stylette and turns her around) Stop this!

Sora SLAPS Stylette across the face and leaves. She touches the part of her face where Sora hit her, regarding this as a cold moment.

**QUASIMODO**

(o.s.)

Master, please! Help me!

By now, Sora is on the platform, he gathers his strength and screams…

**SORA**

STOP THIS!

Sora's shout of agony echoes throughout the crowd as the CAMERA ZIPS AWAY to show the entire crowd having ceased their actions.

**SORA**

(pointing to the crowd)

Don't let one bad apple spoil all you good fruits! For THIS…is NOT an animal! THIS…is a human being!

**TYLER**

(chuckling in disbelief)

This is a freak, nothing more.

Frustrated, Sora curls his right hand into a fist and is about to strike when it is stopped by another hand. It is Esmeralda, who cleans Quasimodo of his mess.

**FROLLO**

You! Gypsy girl, get down at once!

**ESMERALDA**

Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature.

**FROLO**

I forbid it! (she cuts the ropes anyway, Sora gives an immense "ooh") How dare you defy me!

**ESMERALDA**

You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!

**FROLLO**

SILENCE!

**ESMERALDA**

JUSTICE!

Sora is surprised at this remark, so is the crowd. She helps Quasimodo up.

**FROLLO**

Mark my words, Gypsy. You and that boy of yours will pay for this insolence.

**ESMERALDA**

Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool, the only fool I see is you!

Esmeralda throws Quasimodo's crown at where Frollo is followed by Djali blowing a raspberry. Sora gives a hearty laugh at the judge.

**FROLLO**

Captain Phoebus, arrest them.

Phoebus snaps his fingers which summons the guards.

**ESMERALDA**

(pointing at them)

Well, let's see: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. So there's ten of you and two of me. (grabs Sora's hand and pulls out a handkerchief) What's poor girl to do?

She sneezes into the hankie and they both disappear into a pink exploding cloud.

**CUT TO:**

**40 INT. BELL TOWER – MOMENTS LATER**

Sora finds himself in what appears to be Quasimodo's room, he sees Esmeralda, Djali and the hunchback touring all of the bells.

**QUASIMODO**

That's Little Sophia and Jean Marie, Ann Marie, Louise Marie and this one's Big Marie.

**ESMERALDA**

(echoing under the big bell)

Heloooooo!

**SORA**

Looks like he's okay.

From behind Sora, the three gargoyle statues, VICTOR, HUGO and LAVERNE appear to life in front of him.

**VICTOR**

Yes, that is correct.

**HUGO**

Not one scratch!

**LAVERNE**

He's a lot stronger than stone!

With his jaw dropped and a look of surprise, Sora slowly backs away onto a wooden beam.

**SORA**

The statues… talked?

**LAVERNE**

(giving an awkward look)

What, are we not allowed to?

**HUGO**

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I wanna see some love.

**41 EXT. BELL TOWER – SECONDS LATER**

Sora, Victor, Hugo and Laverne are eavesdropping on Quasi and Esmeralda looking at the sunset.

**ESMERALDA**

I'll bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever.

**QUASIMODO**

You could you know.

**ESMERALDA**

No, I couldn't.

**QUASIMODO**

Oh, yes, you have sanctuary.

**ESMERALDA**

But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls.

**QUASIMODO**

Oh, but you're not like other gypsies, they are… evil.

**ESMERALDA**

Who told you that?

**QUASIMODO**

My master, Frollo. He raised me.

**ESMERALDA**

How can such a cruel man have raised someone like you?

**QUASIMODO**

Cruel? He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster you know.

42 CLOSE ON SORA, he puts his right to his right ear, listening and reacting facially to the words.

**ESMERALDA (V.O.)**

He told you that?

**QUASIMODO (V.O.)**

Look at me.

**ESMERALDA (V.O.)**

Give me your hand. Just let me see it. A long life line, this one means you're shy. Hmm mmm-mm-mm, that's funny, I don't see any… monster lines, not a single one. Now you look at me, do you think I'm evil?

**QUASIMODO (V.O.)**

No, you are kind and good and…

**ESMERALDA (V.O.)**

And a gypsy and maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us.

CAMERA ZOOMS OUT to show Sora next to the gargoyles, stacked on another with Laverne on top.

**HUGO**

What did she say?

**LAVERNE**

Frollo's nose is long and he wears a truss.

**HUGO**

Ha! Told ya! Pay up!

Sora gives a muffled laugh as Victor hands over to Hugo a gold coin.

**SORA**

(trying to control himself)

So how long have you known Quasimodo?

**VICTOR**

About 10 years to be exact.

**HUGO**

From light until night!

**QUASIMODO**

You helped me, now I will help you.

**ESMERALDA**

But there's no way out there's solders at every door.

**QUASIMODO**

We won't use a door.

**ESMERALDA**

You mean climb down?

**QUASIMODO**

Sure, you carry him, I'll carry you.

**ESMERALDA**

Okay, come on Djali.

**QUASIMODO**

Ready? Don't be afraid.

**ESMERALDA**

Ready, I'm not afraid.

As they jump off the tower, CAMERA PANS BACK to Sora and the gargoyles.

**SORA**

He left… you seem to know much about Quasimodo.

**LAVERNE**

Yes, but I'm afraid after what happened today his heart will be locked up for good on Judge Frollo's orders.

**SORA**

(referring to the mob from earlier)

I can see why, but I'm not going to let his heart be closed in. I'll go talk Quasimodo and see if I can let this "Frollo" guy of his change his mind in keeping him here.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**43 EXT. NOTRE DAME DE PARIS – MORNING**

Sora looks around to see Quasimodo with, oddly enough, Phoebus. The former captain is the first to notice Sora.

**PHOEBUS**

Your name is Sora, am I right?

**SORA**

(disdainfully)

Aren't you the guy who was with Frollo and tried to have me and Esmeralda arrested?

**PHOEBUS**

I hope you understand that I do not wish fight, I'm Phoebus, it means "sun god." Anyway, we're off to find the Court of Miracles as Esmeralda and the gypsies are in danger. And since Frollo can't stand gypsies, he's going attack with a thousand men. Me, you ask? I voiced my opinion and was banished after helping a miller's family.

**SORA**

(horrified)

That is so cruel and yet so unfair, (to Quasimodo) yesterday he couldn't even help you out of that mess you were in, (his eyes give a nasty expression) but I think I can fix that. (normal tone) Do you know where she is now?

**QUASIMODO**

(taking out the pendant)

This necklace she gave me says "You hold the city in your hand." (realizing) It's a map! The cathedral is here, and if we go through the city and beyond the bridge is the Court of Miracles.

**SORA**

(relived)

Good job!

They walk off…

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**44 EXT/INT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT**

The trio come across a symbol on a large headstone.

**PHOEBUS**

It looks like the symbol on the map.

**QUASIMODO**

But what does it mean?

Sora then seizes the opportunity to lift the cover open.

**SORA**

We could either translate it or just… go down those stairs.

They do so. Inside the crypt, the trio walk through the water floor with skeletons.

**SORA**

So this is the Court of Miracles?

SCREEN GOES BLACK.

**PHOEBUS (V.O.)**

Or an ambush.

**45 INT. COURT OF MIRACLES – NIGHT**

Of all places, Sora finds himself with Quasimodo and Phoebus in front of three ropes, intended for hanging. CAMERA QUICKLY ZOOMS OUT to reveal the scenery as Clopin steps up.

**CLOPIN**

Gather round, everybody! There's good news tonight! A double header! A couple of Frollo's spies! And not just any spies, that spiky haired boy, his captain of the guard and his loyal bell ringing henchman.

Clopin approaches a lever and is about to pull it…

**ESMERALDA**

Stop! These men aren't spies, they're our friends.

**CLOPIN**

Why didn't they say so!

**SORA, PHOEBUS AND QUASIMODO**

We did say so!

**ESMERALDA**

This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, the boy who helped me defend Quasimodo and he helped me escape the cathedral.

**PHOEBUS**

We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you are and he's attacking with a thousand men!

**ESMERALDA**

Then let's waste no time, we must leave immediately. (to Phoebus) You took a great risk coming here.

**PHOEBUS**

Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo and Sora. Without their help, I would have never found my way here.

CAMERA SWINGS RIGHT to reveal Frollo, Tyler and his army.

**FROLLO**

Nor would I! (his guards surround them) After 20 years of searching the Court of miracles is finally mine. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would be of some use to me.

**SORA**

(breathlessly)

Wha-?

**ESMERALDA**

What are you talking about?

**FROLLO**

Why he led me right to you, my dear.

**ESMERALDA**

You're a liar.

**FROLLO**

And look what else I caught in my net, Captain Phoebus back from the dead. Another miracle no doubt, I shall remedy that. (to Sora and the rest of the crowd) There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend, lock them up.

**QUASIMODO**

No! Please, Master!

**FROLLO**

(to the guards)

Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there.

**SORA**

(holding out his Keyblade)

Frollo! I won't let you do this! Quasimodo may be ugly or deformed, but I am not going to let you have his heart be closed in!

**FROLLO**

(innocently)

Why should I?

**SORA**

Esmeralda's right, you're no judge, you're a hypocrite! What you're doing is awful!

Sora is spun around by strong black arms. It is Tyler.

**TYLER**

And what you're doing is just plain stupid.

Tyler clips Sora in the chin with his right fist, then drops to the floor. He struggles for a moment, but is literally smashed in the gourd (or at least kicked in the stomach) by Tyler's left foot. Sora then slips into unconscious.

**TYLER**

Lock him up next to the gypsy girl, I want him to be burned after this her.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**46 EXT. NOTRE DAME DE PARIS – MORNING**

Sora is locked next to Phoebus in a wagon as Esmeralda is tied to stake while Frollo reads from a scroll.

**FROLLO**

The prisoner, Esmeralda has been found guilty for the crime of witchcraft. The sentence… Death! The time has come gypsy; you stand upon the brink of the abyss. Even now it is not too late; I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me or the fire.

Esmeralda spits him in the face and the judge lights up the stake with his torch. A faint, if not loud "No!" can be heard from the bell tower with the echo of the bells, it is Quasimodo swinging from a chain and onto the platform.

**SORA**

Way to go, Quasimodo!

Quasimodo by now has lifted Esmeralda in his arms on top of the bell tower.

**QUASIMODO **

Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

Phoebus having escaped out of his wagon with Sora stands in front of the wagon.

**PHOEBUS**

Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted or people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?

The citizens break free of the guards and release the gypsies. Tyler, as if from nowhere appears from the sky with a BULLET GARGOYLE Dream Eater that crashes in front of Sora.

**TYLER**

Leaving so soon?

As Tyler disappears in a puff of black smoke, Sora dodges the Bullet Gargoyle as its left arm slams in front of him, then four more times with both of its arms as Sora rolls at each blow. The Bullet Gargoyle is then hit in the backside by a brick, then a wave of molten lava.

**MAN**

(shouting)

Look! Up there!

Sora turns to see Frollo hanging from a gargoyle statue in the bell tower, which breaks and falls, then slams right into the Bullet Gargoyle's head, nearly decapitating it. It disappears into thin air. Sora looks up to see Phoebus and Esmeralda holding hands then finally kiss.

**CUT TO:**

**47 EXT/INT. SAME SCENE (MOMENTS LATER)**

With everything now brighter, Esmeralda and Phoebus walk into the cheering crowd, CAMERA PULLS BACK inside the cathedral where Quasimodo is with Sora and the gargoyles. Esmeralda is seen holding out her hand for him.

**SORA**

Quasimodo, you mustn't close off your—

**QUASIMODO**

(cutting him off)

I know. The one keeping me in here wasn't Frollo, I was the one who locked my heart away into a prison. (moves toward Esmeralda) I am going to set my heart free in the outside world.

The door closes, and the gargoyles depart. Sora walks toward toward and in front of the statue of God and looks up at the glass paintings all around.

**SORA**

(to himself, outloud)

In that nightmare Frollo showed me, Quasimodo locked up his own free heart…

He gives a shrugging expression and turns to leave. Right in front of the cathedral's large circular glass painting, CAMERA SWINGS LEFT as Sora jumps in surprise to reveal Young Master Xehanort who walks right in front of him. Sora is not surprised at this sight.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

How hypocritical, aren't there hearts confined within you, too?

Sora poses to defend himself.

**SORA**

You… You're that guy from before! What are you talking about?

Young Master Xehanort smirks, he gestures his chest forward and a figure starts to come into shape, ever so slightly appearing… it is VANITAS.

**VANITAS**

(in unison with Young Master Xehanort)

Hearts other than your own, even if you are not the prisoner!

CAMERA SLOWLY PUSHES IN TO SORA'S FACE, his eyes wide with horror and shock, his mouth open and completely frozen with fear. His face is utterly devoid of expression and incapable of what to say in front of this "living mirror" reflected in his sea blue eyes.

**TRANSITION:**

**48 EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN / CLOCK TOWER**

MATCH DISSOLVE/MORPH to Sora's blonde haired Nobody, ROXAS and an old fellow, AXEL. They are eating SEA SALT ICE CREAM on a stick, looking right through the foreground in front of them.

**ROXAS**

Hey, Axel, do you remember?

**AXEL**

(indulged in the mist of eating)

What?

**ROXAS**

You promised right? (Axel gives a small exclaim in question) You said that no matter how many times we go away, you will always bring us back.

**AXEL**

(looking out into the distance)

Right.

**ROXAS**

(putting his left finger to his head)

Got it memorized?

HE IS TRANSPARENLY FADING AWAY…

Axel gives a hearty laugh; Roxas is completely gone from the frame, yet the former doesn't give a damn about it.

**AXEL**

A best friend's promise…

**SLOWLY FADE OUT:**

**49 INT. RADIANT GARDEN/HOLLOW BASTIAN – COMPUTER ROOM – DAWN**

Axel is lying on the floor alongside several others, EVAN, IENZO, DILAN and AELEUS.

**AXEL**

(moving his hands slightly)

Where am I…? What happened to me…? (fully wakes to his senses) ROXAS! (turns to the others) Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo… (walks in fronts of a glass panel showing his reflection, the marks on his eyes are missing) I see… we are human again. (realizing) Just the members of the Organization… Not counting Xehanort, there's Braig and… (a beat) Isa.

Axel steps out of the room, and taking out of his left pocket is an old sepia toned photograph of him as LEA and his fraternal twin brother ISA, along with their parents on their last vacation alive... Things start to click for him. Ienzo and Aeleus are already there, looking through the various books for further detail.

**AXEL**

As I thought, they haven't come back to the castle. (turns his head left and right) Have they regained consciousness yet?

**AELEUS**

Dilan and Evan have regained conciseness, but their condition is not stable, so I'm putting them to rest.

**AXEL**

I see, I guess I'll go check the castle grounds or something. (prepares to leave, but stops)

**AELEUS**

I have already checked outside, but it doesn't look like the others have returned yet.

**AXEL**

Hmmm? Maybe they were blown away to another world.

**IENZO**

That's improbable. When those who have had their hearts stolen revive, they revive in the place that they were in at the moment of their disappearance. For argument's sake, let's say that the world in which you were supposed to appear in disappeared... You would be revived in Traverse Town... the place where those who have lost their path go. Or...

As Ienzo speaks, Axel walks over to the Monet-styled portrait of Xehanort.

**AXEL**

(cutting him off)

All right, that's enough. In other words since we were resurrected here, it's just so weird that the others aren't in the same place, right?

**IENZO**

That would be pretty much correct.

**AXEL**

(deep sigh)

What a pain… What about the possibility that they weren't reborn?

**IENZO**

Well, of course-

**AXEL**

(cutting him off for the second time)

Never mind, I'll go look for them.

**IENZO**

What? But how?

Aeleus gives a surprised look. Axel shakes his head in distress.

**AXEL**

(slight mutter)

I always get stuck with the icky jobs.

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF THE WORDS "DTD".

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**50 INT. MALEFICENT'S CASTLE/FORBIDDEEN MOUNTAINS**

From behind, MADAME GOTHEL, followed by DR. FACILIER, enters the throne room pulling something. MALEFICENT and PETE turn around in revealing themselves.

**MADAME GOTHEL**

(throwing her cloak to Dr. Facilier)

Make yourself right at home.

**MALEFICENT**

(noticing the big black object)

And what is this, I presume?

**MADAME GOTHEL**

Facilier and I found him on my walk. His name is Mor'du.

**PETE**

A what 'du?

Gothel pulls the bear forward; MOR'DU approaches Maleficent who studies his face.

**MALEFICENT**

How would you like to blanket the worlds in eternal darkness with me?

Mor'du nods with a roaring "yes".

**DR. FACILIER**

He says "yes", but why stop there?

**MADAME GOTHEL**

Facilier's right, do you intend to leave the fate of our enemies unpunished?

**MALEFICENT**

Why, no. If that little king can take away what I love, I think two can play at this.

She puts out a pen and on a piece of paper writes:

**MALEFICENT**

"Dear, Mr. Mouse and Duck, I am holding your sweethearts Minnie and Daisy hostage. If you want to see them alive again, then meet me at Disney Castle or else… (dramatic pause) she dies!" (to GOON and DIABLO the raven) Take this to the King.

**GOON**

(saluting)

Right away, ma'am.

He scurries off with Diablo carrying him and Maleficent waves her staff.

**MALEFICENT**

And I'll take care of Minnie and Daisy, to Disney Castle!

The foursome villains disappear in green tinted fire and smoke.

**CUT TO:**

**51 INT. DISNEY CASTLE/LIBRARY – MIDDAY**

QUEEN MINNIE accompanied by CHIP AND DALE, DAISY DUCK and WALTER ELIAS DISNEY, the founder of the world; are reading some of the latest books, most of them about World War II propaganda involving men.

**MINNIE**

I don't see why he gets to attend an exam at Yen Sid's tower and we have to stay behind.

**DAISY**

Due to the war it seems like us females are getting less social rights.

There is a FLAPPING SOUND echoing in the hallway, the five occupants turn around to the sound of it's source.

**DISNEY**

(heading to the door)

I think's there's someone at the door.

Mr. Disney opens the door and out flies Diablo. He swings over Minnie's head, grabs her tiara with his claws as she ducks with a shriek and crashes through the glass roof.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**52 EXT/INT. MYSTERIOUS TOWER – SUNSET**

Diablo, crown and letter in claws flies toward the tower…

Inside, Donald and Goofy respond to a knock on the door.

**MICKEY**

Who could that be?

Goofy and Donald open the door and QUEEN WILHELMINA appears, wearing her elaborate white fur coat and blue dress similar to that of an 1898 portrait of herself.

**YEN SID**

It is Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands, herself.

**DONALD**

(to Goofy)

Maybe we could get some results.

**GOOFY**

(bowing)

Pleased to meet'cha, your highness.

**QUEEN WILHELMINA**

(throwing her coat aside)

You won't be too pleased when you hear as why I have come to this tower.

Wilhelmina's coat lands on top of Goofy, gesturing his hands as if holding it out for her. She takes her seat right in front of Yen Sid.

**QUEEN WILHELMINA**

The Nazi empire has gone too far, they have invaded my home. My relatives and I have planned to take refuge with George VI, but seeing that I am in the presence all of the other Allied members, I have similar reason for coming here: As a former swordsman, you have condemned a course of strategy that will the help the war effort. (a beat) Now, if you please, would it be possible to brief me an example of this Mark of Mastery Exam?

**YEN SID**

In the worlds closed off by sleep, time does not flow as it does here. If a world is awaken from sleep and if it does not return to its original state, then it will be in a state of perpetual dreams. Even if you meet people in the worlds you visit they are nothing but characters in a dream. In reality the people of the world and the world itself are asleep. And are trapped within that world. In that world, even those who are no longer living... the world will give life to them in the dream world.

As Yen Sid speaks, Donald and Goofy are looking out the crescent shaped window, feeling a bit down. In the background, Mickey is studying a strategy map displaying the Invasion of Luxembourg, pointing his finger at where the enemy will strike next.

**DONALD**

I wonder if Sora's okay.

**GOOFY**

If Riku's with him, he should be fine.

Mickey has over heard the whole thing.

**MICKEY**

Do you think they're already…? (turns to Yen Sid) Master Yen Sid, all I have to say is—

There is a knock on the door; Diablo is seen flying into the crescent shaped window.

**GOOFY**

Another guest perhaps? (sees Diablo) And what's that there crow doing here.

Mickey opens and there stands the goon, giggling playfully.

**GOON**

Heh-heh, for you. (hands Mickey the letter)

**MICKEY**

(disdainfully)

I know who you are, you're one of Maleficent's goons, (points at Diablo) so is that birdy right there.

CAMERA ZOOMS IN FROM MICKEY'S POV TOWARDS DIABLO, carrying Minnie's crown.

**MICKEY**

(quietly, in shock)

It's Minnie's tiara.

Mickey opens up the note. All of the other Allied members look on in curiosity.

**DONALD**

Your majesty…

**GOOFY**

What does it say?

**MICKEY**

(reading)

"I am holding your sweethearts Minnie and Daisy hostage."

**DONALD AND GOOFY**

(in horror)

Minnie and… Daisy?! Hostage?!

**ALLIED MEMBERS**

(muttering to each other, ad-lib)

Kidnapped… Hostage crisis? Dear me. How can she?

**PENNE**

(speaking up)

What else does it say?

**MICKEY**

Maleficent request that I return to Disney Castle… or else… (holds paper down) She dies.

All present gasp in shock, Eleanor Roosevelt faints to the floor on her husband's knees.

**YEN SID**

Then by all means, you should leave immediately.

**GOOFY**

And we're coming with you!

The duck and the dog salute as the "Kill Bill" theme plays, with a short applause provided by Queen Wilhelmina, the trio continues out the door. A short while later, the GUMMI SHIP is seen taking off into the distance. The Allied members rush over to the star shaped window. "Kill Bill" theme fades out.

**YEN SID**

(to himself)

For Maleficent to act at such a moment... The powers of darkness are calling upon each other… Perhaps, Xehanort is...

**FADE TO BLACK**

**FADE IN:**

**53 EXT. PLEASURE ISLAND – NIGHT**

Sora, turning his head from a gate sign, is standing amongst a group of a hundred thousand boys, raging on from smoking, breaking and rides.

**BARKER**

…pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Stuff yourself! Be a glutton! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!

JIMINY CRICKET is seen on the ground of Tobacco Road, shouting:

**JIMINY**

Pinocchio! (coughs) Pinocchio! (to himself) There's something phony about all this… I've gotta get him out of here.

He looks up to see Sora at such a great height.

**JIMINY**

Well, go on, get out! Children aren't allowed to be here you know!

**SORA**

Jiminy? What are you doing here?

**JIMINY**

(perplexed)

How do you know my name?

**SORA**

It's me! Sora!

The cricket studies Sora carefully.

**JIMINY**

Hmm, I feel like I've just met you, but I have heard your name before.

**SORA**

(things starting to click for him)

I see, the real Jiminy isn't here. (out loud) Well, nice to meet you Jiminy.

**JIMINY**

(shaking his left hand)

Nice to meet you too, Sora. (they begin walking around) But even if you talk to me that way, I begin to feel like I met you before. As you can see this place is frightening and it looks like Pinocchio has gone astray. You wouldn't happen to know him by any chance?

Sora is soon caught up in state of confusion, hoping to make his point more acceptable. He looks over to see none other than PINOCCHIO in the background with LAMPWICK.

**SORA**

Umm… (points) I think I see him.

They run over to a sign reading "MODEL HOME: Open for Destruction". The boys vandalizing it all around.

**BARKER**

Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home? It's open for destruction. And it's all yours boys! It's all yours!

Sora and Jiminy jump to the roof to see Pinocchio's back turned toward them.

**JIMINY**

Pinocchio! We finally found you!

The boy is still ignorant.

**SORA**

(being reasonable)

Pinocchio, It's not safe here! Hurry and go with Jiminy before…

As Sora speaks, "Pinocchio" turns around, swings his right hand and cuts Sora off by slapping him in the cheek. Putting his fingertips to his face, Pinocchio transforms, revealing to be none other than Stylette in one of her shapeshifting abilities.

**JIMINY**

Oh my!

The two are surrounded by four OBAKE PIERROTS.

**STYLETTE**

(snickering)

You keep falling for those fake disguises, don't you, big boy?

Sora's inner darkness starts to kick in again as he pins Stylette to the wall. She is shocked to see his eyes turning gold.

**SORA**

(intensively)

Where's Pinocchio?!

**STYLETTE**

(recovering from her horrified look)

Sorry, but we need him for an experiment to see if these Dream Eaters… really work.

Stylette pulls out a dark pellet and throws it to the ground, disappearing by a black smoke from toe to head. Sora calms himself, then looks around the whole park to see that it is empty.

**SORA**

(looks left and right)

Where could the real Pinocchio be?

Sora jumps down from the model home. Nearby a large 8-ball, Stylette is snooping around when she hears a scream.

**LAMPWICK (V.O.)**

Help! I've been framed! Call that beetle! Call anybody!

Stylette quickly walks over to the eight ball; she peeks her left eye through a hole in the saloon doors and is jumped back over what she sees next.

**LAMPWICK (V.O.)**

Mama! Mama!

FROM HER POV, we see none other than Lampwick as a donkey braying madly. Stylette turns herself around to block the doors, a wicked smile across her face. With a suspicious "hmm" she runs off. CAMERA SWINGS to Jiminy running towards Sora.

**JIMINY**

Oh, I hope we're not too late. (they run inside) Pinocchio!

**54 INT. EIGHT BALL – NIGHT**

Sora and Jiminy rush over to Pinocchio.

**JIMINY**

Pinoke! The kids! The boys! They're all donkeys! (sees his ears and tail) Oh! You too!

**SORA**

I think you better get out here, quickly!

Sora forwards the two out the door, he watches as Pinocchio and Jiminy run off into the distance.

**JIMINY**

(voice trailing off)

Hurry! Before they see us!

Going back inside, Sora gives a slight gasp. CAMERA SWINGS to reveal Tyler and Young Master Xehanort standing in front of him.

**SORA**

You again…

A dark portal reveals the thought-to-have-been-dead superior… XEMNAS. Sora's jaw is dropped with a small fright.

**SORA**

(surprised)

Xemnas… why are you here?

**XEMNAS**

A heart dwelling within even a doll, how interesting.

**SORA**

Pinocchio's different from you Nobodies. But just like Pinocchio, I have but this to say… Don't you guys have hearts?

**XEMNAS**

(chuckles)

That may be. Nevertheless, do not forget that your existence is of some semblance to ours.

Xemas disappears into a Corridor of Darkness; Sora is somewhat stunned by the words.

**SORA**

I'm like a Nobody? What does he mean?

**TYLER**

(leaning back against a wall reading "Mein Kampf")

You're the one to talk: is being friends with the freaks, the geeks, the phonies, the foreigners, the nerds, the dweebs and doofuses and those mentally ill your idea of connecting the worlds?

**SORA**

You shouldn't judge people by their appearances, Tyler. True beauty comes from helping others.

**TYLER**

It's like a game to you: Making friends with so many people all across the universe. First you help a hunchback, the next day a fallen program and today a real boy wishing puppet… Do you want to know why Riku turned against you 8 years ago? I'll tell you: When Maleficent took Riku under her wing; she convinced him that you were replacing him and Kairi for the duck and the dog and it wasn't about to stop until you found out the truth. (pause) Friendship is nothing but a feckless escape into a fantasy of happiness, it breaches deep against views of racism, it illegally binds two worlds together and has nothing to do with what the world is facing today. If Riku ever died; no friendship could bring him back, why don't you go home before the same thing happens to you?

**SORA**

(powerful and inspiring)

Riku's my friend; maybe family's all you ever care about. To me, when someone asks for help, no matter how big the problem is, you can't just leave them at that. That's true friend really does.

**TYLER**

(quietly in disbelief)

Just like your brother; always helping people he doesn't even know. To hell with both of you.

He throws a smoke pellet to the ground then disappears the same way as Stylette. Sora is still perplexed by the conversation.

**SORA**

How am I anything like a Nobody…?

**FADE TO BLACK**

**FADE IN**

**55 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN/FIRST DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Riku walks in between the two lampposts, he looks around at the not too familiar sight.

**RIKU**

Traverse Town… am I back here?

CAMERA PANS to Joshua, coming up from behind Riku.

**JOSHUA**

I waited for you two.

**RIKU**

Something up?

**JOSHUA**

A problem has arisen; I need you and Sora's help.

**RIKU**

Is Sora here, too?

**JOSHUA**

As expected, Riku. Unlike Sora, you're quick on the update.

**RIKU**

(teasingly)

Well, Sora is…

**JOSHUA**

(interrupting)

Anyhow, back to our problem: an annoying Dream Eater has appeared. It's going between the two worlds. Also, it has the ability to call upon other Dream Eaters that makes it pretty strong. Everyone's on a mission in search of the imprisoned French leader Charles De Gualle, but the outlook isn't too pretty.

**RIKU**

I see. So Shiki and the others are participating?

**JOSHUA**

Yes, everyone's met their partners now, and Shiki and the others are fighting in the other world. Sora's helping too on the other side.

**RIKU**

That's good to know. What do you want me to do?

**JOSHUA**

As luck would have it, the Dream Eater is going to appear in the Fountain Square. I have Beat there.

**RIKU**

Got it. (walks past Joshua)

**JOSHUA**

I have something I want to tell you. (Riku stops then turns back to Joshua) The Traverse Town through the portal... I always thought that they were concurrent but... It seems I was wrong.

**RIKU**

What do you mean?

**JOSHUA**

It's a little complicated, but… Right after you guys left this world, Shiki and Beat met their partners…

SUPERIMPOSE: the left hands of Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme appear; the time limits counting down. Neku's palm reading "43:09", Shiki's reading "56:31", Beat's reading "49:46" and Rhyme's reading "36:18".

**JOSHUA (V.O.)**

On the palms of those who participate in missions there is a time limit that counts down... Shiki who went to the other world her time wasn't as far along as her partners... And Beat's partner that came here, her time was farther along than his.

**RIKU (V.O.)**

Are you saying that the flow of time in both worlds is different? (pause) But the flow of time throughout the world is different. You can say that about Traverse Town and their original world.

END SUPERIMPOSE: Joshua is still pondering in thought.

**JOSHUA**

I understand that much, but if they are part of the same Traverse Town the flow of time should be the same. This means that they are not simply concurrent worlds.

**RIKU**

What about the past and future?

**JOSHUA**

No, they are different too. The two worlds were distinctly individual, not just a gap in time. Like you said before; the flow of time should be different for those of a different world. In short, they are the same and certainly different worlds.

**RIKU**

(his eyebrows raised a notch)

Different worlds?

**JOSHUA**

Hm - I don't know the answer either. Worlds that are completely the same but different – If I had to say one thing that comes to mind, it is that this is certainly…

**RIKU**

(realizing)

Dream…

**JOSHUA**

Yes. That's our Riku: Quick on the uptake. This may not be of great importance to me and my friends, but… I think this may be of some importance to you and Sora.

Riku is silent for a moment, then takes the opportunity.

**RIKU**

Ah, thank you. I'll make my way to the fountain square.

**JOSHUA**

As expected, you understand.

**RIKU**

I'll be back.

He turns to leave.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**56 EXT. FOUNTAIN SQUARE – NIGHT**

In an alleyway adjacent to the right of the fountain, Stylette is snooping left and right to see Rhyme and Beat walking through the center of the square.

**BEAT**

(impaitently)

Aw, where's Riku?

From a belt hanging around her waist, Stylette pulls out an M42 flare gun and points it directly at the sky, she cocks the gun, fires it and out from the red light is a SPELLICAN Dream Eater, it swoops across from Stylette's hiding place and pummels right in front of Beat and Rhyme. Riku arrives in between them.

**RIKU**

Beat!

**BEAT**

You're late, damn it!

**RIKU**

(turning a sharp eye)

Beat, where is your Dream Eater?

**BEAT**

(keeping his eye on the Dream Eater)

I'm with my little sister now, it ain't your turn!

**RHYME**

Come on Beat… Didn't you say "Where's Riku" just a second ago?

**BEAT**

(a bit pissed)

Ah! Don't say that!

The Spellican flies upward out of sight.

**RHYME**

(to Riku)

Nice to meet you, I'm Rhyme. Riku, is it? I'm sorry about my big brother Beat.

**BEAT**

(at the top of his lungs)

I TOLD YOU! I'm not doing anything I hafta apologize for!

**RHYME**

(innocently)

Really~? You should apologize as fast as you can. If not, it becomes harder and harder to apologize.

Riku begins chuckling at this so-called "sibling rivalry" of an argument.

**BEAT**

Hey Riku! Don't just stand there, say something!

**RIKU**

(trying to hold back his laughter)

Sorry, I was just thinking how close you guys are together. Pretty much cut from the same cloth if you ask me.

**RHYME**

Really?

**BEAT**

Are you kiddin' me?! I ain't no cloth!

57 STYLETTE, who has out her Remington 1858, is moving slowly against the wall of the alleyway. Beat's laughter can be heard in the b.g.

**RHYME (V.O.)**

Beat's mouth is foul and so are his looks, but he's really a considerate person you know.

**RIKU (V.O.)**

I know, I've already been saved once by Beat's kindness.

**BEAT (V.O.)**

Take that, yo! (realizing) Wait a minute, Rhyme, did you say I was ugly?!

By now, Stylette has spotted the three from the entrance of the alleyway. Rhyme giggles, then breaks into laughter followed by Riku and Beat. Stylette cringes at the sight of happiness drawing near, then with a cheetah fast movement, zips right in front of Riku, Beat and Rhyme, aiming her gun at them.

**STYLETTE**

Drop your weapons, or I'll shoot!

Rhyme and Beat just stare at her in confusion.

**BEAT**

Um, we're not carrying any weapons, ya dumb blonde.

**STYLETTE**

(keeping the gun aimed)

You're not, but he is.

Riku summons his Soul Eater as he knows she is referring to him. The Spellican reappears from the sky behind her.

**RIKU**

Well, we've kept them waiting long enough.

**RHYME**

Now… let's get down to business.

Stylette closes in on her face with a sinister grin.

**STYLETTE**

Oh… am I just about ever…

Stylette grapples Rhyme's left arm and pulls her along as Rhyme delivers a shriek. Beat put his fist together at the sight of this.

**BEAT**

Hey! (seething as Stylette puts the gun to Rhyme's left ear) Let go of my little sister.

Stylette aims the gun to the ground, creating a light blue flare and out from the 7 portals, appears 3 MAGIC RABBITS on the right, 3 MOERU TATSUE HORSES, led by a IDATEN KIRIN. The Spellican races off towards Stylette's hiding places. Seeing no other choice, Stylette pushes Rhyme into Beat's arms and follows after the Dream Eater. Beat gives his little sister a short embrace and then shouts:

**BEAT**

Leave 'em to us!

**RHYME**

You go after them, Riku!

**RIKU**

Alright!

Riku chases after Stylette and the Spellican in the alleyway.

**58 EXT. BACK STREETS – NIGHT**

Stylette saunters down the alley, the Spellican and Riku in pursuit. The Dream Eater jumps up the wall, leaving Stylette; who FIRES a green flare at the nearest tunnel and out of it creates a stampede of Nightmare TSUNOKERATOPS. They charge at Riku who ducks out of the way onto the right hand side of a wall just as Stylette escapes through the tunnel. The Tsunokeratop stampede crashes into the back wall.

**RIKU**

(to no one in particular)

You aren't going to win by numbers you know.

As if from nowhere, Joshua appears on a ledge overlooking Riku.

**JOSHUA**

Riku! District 3! We're going to corner him from both worlds.

**RIKU**

Gotcha!

**CUT TO:**

**59 EXT. 2****nd**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Stylette merrily jaunts her way through the shops, catching the attention of two other players, SOTA HONJO and NAO-NAO. They simply stare at her.

**SOTA**

Who's she? Where's the HJ's?

**NAO**

I don't know whether to turn her in or simply have her butt whooped.

Stylette pulls out her Remington gun, giving a small chuckle.

**STYLETTE**

You poor souls… confusing your fists for your weapons.

**SOTA**

Hey, don't shoot us, yo. My girl's got three hundred grand on her.

**STYLETTE**

A rebellious woman and a thief. Hit the road.

She fires the gun over their heads and Sota and Nao take off running. Stylette saunters into a Corridor of Darkness.

**CUT TO:**

**60 EXT. 3****rd**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Riku flowmotions his way to the Spellican and corners it.

**RIKU**

No you don't!

Rhyme and Beat are seen from the upper level.

**BEAT**

We've got 'em on this side too, yo!

**RHYME**

They've gotta follow the rules you know.

Riku runs his Soul Eater through the creature's staff, snaps it and fiercely swats the Spellican away into a portal. Beat and Rhyme walk onto the lower level.

**BEAT**

Damn it!

**RHYME**

No way!

Riku diminishes the Soul Eater and looks to the sky.

**RIKU**

Sora, we're counting on you.

**BEAT**

We were so close to getting him, man! Just a little more and we could have crushed him!

**RIKU**

Yeah, but he's on the other side. (looks at the siblings) It's fine.

CAMERA PANS UP to show Joshua standing on a building.

**BEAT**

But man, it just feels unfinished you know.

Joshua glides down to the lower level.

**JOSHUA**

You aren't influenced by anyone, are you Beat? You never change.

**BEAT**

Hah, ain't that obvious! I'm always gonna be me!

Rhyme laughs, Joshua puts his left index fingers to his forehead.

**JOSHUA**

Bito Daisukenojou, was it?

**BEAT**

(embarrassed)

Ah! Don't call me by my full name!

**RIKU**

(to himself)

That's a weird name.

**BEAT**

Hey!

Riku, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme laugh politely; a large KEYHOLE appears to the right of them.

**RIKU**

Well, I'm gonna go now. (walks off)

**RHYME**

Thanks Riku.

**BEAT**

Yeah, take care now. Let's all hang out sometime.

**RHYME**

(waving)

Say hi to Sora for me!

**RIKU**

(waving back)

Sure.

**JOSHUA**

Riku, think about what I told you. Be careful… If this really is a dream… (Riku stops to listen) If you start to think that this is reality, this world will lie to you.

**RIKU**

(nodding)

Understood.

**BEAT**

(curious)

Huh? Whattcha tell him?

**JOSHUA**

It would be too complicated for you and Sora to understand.

**BEAT**

HUH?!

The three players break into laughter as Riku aims his Soul Eater at the keyhole; it SHOOTS a beam of light at the lock, becoming brighter by the second.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**61 EXT. DISNEY CASTLE – MID AFTERNOON**

The Gummi Ship approaches the castle at top speed.

**QUICK DISSOLVE TO:**

**62 INT. DISNEY CASTLE/THRONE ROOM – MID AFTERNOON**

Maleficent is sitting on King Mickey's throne in a not-to-be-seen foreshadowing of her dreams of becoming ruler of the universe, tapping her left fingers on the armrest with her staff in her right hand and Diablo on her shoulder. Walt is pinned to the right side of the wall with Pluto, Chip and Dale guarded by Mor'du and Maleficent's Goons. Minnie is seen with her mouth muffled by Pete and Daisy having hers shut by Dr. Facilier as Madame Gothel is pointing a knife at them, threateningly.

**MADAME GOTHEL**

Don't bother, we'll soon receive our calling card from that light headed husband of yours.

**MICKEY (V.O.)**

And right you are!

The villains turn to see Mickey, Donald and Goofy in behind the door, ready to strike.

**DONALD**

Yeah, what he says! Now Pete, let Minnie and Daisy go, you big coward!

**PETE**

(sinister chuckle)

He-he, whatever. That's what bad guys are: not being fair at all.

**GOOFY**

(enthusiastically)

Hey, you just called yourself a bad guy.

Maleficent rises from "her" throne and steps forward.

**MALEFICENT**

Pete! Stop speaking such nonsense! (Pete covers his mouth, Maleficent turns to Mickey) We have a much bigger plan than that to obtain all the worlds.

**MICKEY**

(playfully)

I hate to burst your bubble, but, sorry, it's not going to work out.

**MALEFICENT**

(scoffs)

Think about the current state of affairs than speak… mouse. Do you not care aboutwhat happens to your wife?

Minnie eventually has her mouth freed from Pete's grasp, Daisy tries the same with Dr. Facilier.

**MINNIE**

Mickey, don't worry about me! Don't do what Maleficent says~!

Both girls mouths are closed again after Pete and the shadowman regain control.

**MICKEY**

(reaching his hand out)

Minnie! (understands the situation, calmly) Maleficent, what exactly do you want from me?!

**MALEFICENT**

Let me think… first, this world. Make it easier for us to live in. I much prefer it in a more ominous state.

**DR. FACILIER**

That's right, this place is just too bright.

**PETE**

What it needs is a little lights out time!

But Mickey sees something else they have on their minds.

**MICKEY**

No, Maleficent. I can't think that you'd come all the way here for that. What do you really want?

Maleficent gives an exaggerated sigh and moves a few steps closer.

**MALEFICENT**

No fooling you I suppose. Listen well, all of you! (slams staff) The person who told me of other worlds… Xehanort… am I correct?

**MICKEY**

What about him?

**MALEFICENT**

As I thought, you do know him. I asked him how does one drag the heart into darkness and about the Seven Hearts of Pure Light. If I obtain 7 hearts, I could use the power to control all the worlds. But it seems I predicted wrongly. The worlds are more complex than I imagined, and it did not go well. So I thought I would gain control of the worlds by my own means. You possess the world's data, do you not? (extends her right hand out) I would like you to hand it over to me.

Mickey, Goofy and Donald drop their jaws in shock, gasping.

**MICKEY**

What did you say?

**PETE**

You know! The thing I got stuck in a while back! Hand it over! (he too extends his right hand)

**MICKEY**

(unevenly)

What do you plan to do with the data?

**MALEFICENT**

(in her own mind game)

I am not telling you anything.

But Mickey is much smarter than this mistress-of-all-evil. He is putting two and two together as he starts to corner Maleficent.

**MICKEY**

I know you very well Maleficent, because I am not letting you enslave the entire universe for your own selfish purposes… That is not what being a ruler is all about!

**DR. FACILIER**

(in disbelief)

I beg to differ; we do it all the time. (dark chuckle) Now just hand over the worlds, and no one gets hurt.

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF MICKEY'S EYES

They are sweating with anger from the stress.

**MICKEY**

(threatful)

Get out of my castle.

**MADAME GOTHEL**

(pointing her knife at Minnie and Daisy's throats)

HAND IT OVER OR I'LL SLIT HER THROAT! HAND IT! HAND IT! NOW! (quietly) Bastard.

By now, Mickey has made his decision; he summons the KINGDOM CHAIN D behind his back and charges at Maleficent, intending to run her through.

**MALEFICENT**

Don't you even think about it!

Maleficent aims her staff at Mickey, surrounding him with green electricity; he is burning, screaming with pain and writhing in agony.

**MINNIE, DAISY, DONALD AND GOOFY**

(screaming in horror)

MICKEY!

Maleficent can do nothing but deliver a scornful laugh. The other villains simply give a mocking chuckle as Mickey falls to the ground.

**MALEFICENT**

As a person, I always found you to be so stubborn to heed my requests.

Walt stands up in front of him.

**WALT**

You know, you are making a big mistake.

**DR. FACILIER**

What's that?

He tips his cane to make it seem like an accident and out from the purple orb creates duct tape which flies onto Walt's mouth, then shoots over to Goofy and Donald, electrocuting them and collapsing in a heap.

**MADAME GOTHEL**

(clapping her hands)

There, that should keep them busy for the next 24 hours, and maybe if we let these two girls down in the nearest river, the mouse is going to be so pissed that he'll have to give us the data worlds in exchange for their lives.

Dr. Facilier gives a small sinister chuckle at the whole thought of it. Maleficent hears the door creak open and turns to see none other than Axel.

**AXEL**

Isa? Where are you, bro?

He looks around to see the cruel acts Maleficent has done with Mickey and the gang, then looks up to see the witch herself.

**MALEFICENT**

Haven't we met somewhere before?

Axel is hesitant at first, then with a sexy swift of his body, slowly approaches Maleficent.

**AXEL**

(seductively)

Maybe, then again maybe not. But since my employer shares something you have in common, I'll take care of things from here.

By now, Axel has invaded Maleficent's private space, a little too close for her. Madame Gothel gives a skeptical look as Axel daintily walks left fingers on Maleficent's shoulder.

**MADAME GOTHEL**

Are you absolutely sure we can trust you?

**AXEL**

(to Maleficent like putty in his hands)

Why sure, we're both on the same side and you can leave those girls for me to finish.

A Corridor of Darkness appears behind the five villains.

**PETE**

I think we'd better go.

**MALEFICENT**

(turning away)

Yes, for a while. Now that I know what I want lies here.

The villains enter the dark portal, releasing Minnie and Daisy. They run over to Mickey and Donald.

**MINNIE**

My king!

**DAISY**

My magician!

With a kiss on the cheek, Mickey, Donald and Goofy regain consciousness. Mickey gives Minnie a sly look.

**MICKEY**

Looks like Maleficent loses, huh? (Minnie nods, then Mickey turns to Axel) I never thought I'd be saved by you… Axel.

Axel is holding his right chakram over his back.

**AXEL**

Nope, my name is… (dramatic pause) Lea. Got it memorized?

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto and Walt smile at each other.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**63 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY – MIDDAY**

The former "Axel" LEA, for that matter, is standing in front of Yen Sid's desk. Minnie and Daisy are now present with the Allied members sitting next to Yen Sid.

**LEA**

…and as reward for helping Mickey and his pals against that wicked witch, all I want to say is…

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF LEA'S LIPS, mouthing inaudibly "Master."

The Allied members and Mickey's entourage gasp in surprise.

**DONALD**

(pounding his right fist on the table like a judge)

I object!

**DAISY**

(snapping)

Don't be such a big old grump about it!

Daisy forcefully moves Donald's fist from the table and sets it down.

**YEN SID**

I had an unpleasant sensation when Sora and Riku left on their adventure. Maybe from a very early stage, Xehanort suspected this.

**GOOFY**

Then what about Sora and Riku?

**YEN SID**

This Mark of Mastery Exam is different from those in the past. However, considering the things they must do hereafter, it is indispensable. Similar to the number of Hearts of Pure Light, if they open the seven doors and receive a new power they will return back here. At that point in time, one of them will gain the title of Keyblade Master. For that reason, it is an arduous and dangerous test.

CAMERA PANS OVER MICKEY AND PALS. They appear to be very worried.

**MICKEY**

Will they be okay?

**YEN SID**

Putting their power into consideration, it is by no means impossible. I tried continuously to look for a sign but it was very strange... Xehanort is an exquisite strategist. He may have already foreseen some of our actions.

Donald begins chipping his fingers with his teeth; Daisy shoots him an awkward look in spite of the situation being told.

**MICKEY**

So?

**YEN SID**

The former members of Organization XIII have thus returned to being human. That should be the same for Xehanort. If that is the case we do not have time to sit and think. We need to find a method that Xehanort or the Axis powers have not thought of. We must find a way to outsmart him. (to Lea) I will ask again, it will not be easy, but do you still want to go through with this?

With the seconds ticking quietly away in the background, Lea takes it in for a few precious moments…

**LEA**

Yeah, let's start it immediately.

**FADE OUT:**

**FADE IN:**

**64 EXT. SYMPHONY OF SORCERY/BALD MOUNTAIN – NIGHT**

In an icy area, Riku sees a MUSIC SHEET surrounded by a glowing magic, it slowly approaches him… and goes into where Riku's heart should be. He lets out a relaxing sigh from the warmth of it's entry.

THE SCENERY CHANGES TO BALD MOUNTAIN

Riku looks at the scenery changing like a paintbrush over another painting.

HE FALLS IN SLOW MOTION

…and lands on the peak of Bald Mountain softly. In front of him on a higher ledge is Young Master Xehanort, smirking sinisterly. The two are confronted like a king high on his throne and his visitor at the bottom of the stairs.

**RIKU**

You waited for me?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Yes… the one chosen by the Keyblade… Riku.

**RIKU**

What?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

You were the one the Keyblade picked first but you were unable to control the darkness and fell into it... The Keyblade that you were supposed to obtain went to Sora instead. Yes… You are always a burden to someone.

Riku looks down in thought of his newfound knowledge, his right hand gripping into a fist.

**RIKU**

That may be true, but that's why I am here now.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

You have acted according to my calculations once again… but you are more powerful than I thought.

**RIKU**

If you're going to say that much, then how about telling me what's up your sleeve?

Riku shoots an evil smile, the Young Master Xehanort is surprised, so surprised that an eruption of lava appears behind him.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

It appears your heart does know the means to embrace darkness… (after much thought) I don't need you. You have resistance to the darkness.

**RIKU**

(unenthusiastically)

Good.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

The time of the abyss is near.

The lava erupts behind the Young Master Xehanort, causing him to disappear and out from the smoke is none other than CHERNABOG, revealing himself from his wings and letting out an enormous roar. It pushes Riku back about a 1000 yards away from the mountain. Floating in midair, Riku points the Soul Eater up to the sky and out comes the sun… it's rays blind Chernabog, who shields his eyes with his wings. Completely covered, Chernabog merges himself with the mountain, Riku unsummons the Soul Eater and smiles as "Ave Maria" plays over his surroundings.

**FADE TO WHITE:**

**FADE IN:**

**65 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY – NIGHT**

The time is exactly 9:00 PM, Mickey, his friends, Penne and the Allied members give patient looks at each other as Donald and Goofy look left and right in worry. Mickey speaks up at Yen Sid who has his eyes closed, deep in thought.

**MICKEY**

Master Yen Sid, will he be okay?

**YEN SID**

(smoothing his beard)

Hmm… He is currently pushing his limits but I currently have a great wizard like Merlin and the three good fairies in a place where time flows at a different pace, hastily aid him as much as they can. The rest depends on his will power and physical strength.

**MICKEY**

I see… Then how are Sora and Riku doing?

**YEN SID**

Hm… Even if Xehanort and the Axis Powers were to suspect what we were up to, Destiny Islands was swallowed by the darkness… As long as he was not at that time and place, no matter what power he possesses, he should not be able to approach Sora and Riku.

Goofy puts his left index finger to his head and the Allied members follow along in thought.

**MICKEY**

Is there a possibility that Xehanort could have predicted all of this and acted accordingly?

**YEN SID**

I believe that would be quite impossible.

**GOOFY**

But what if he tried to travel through time like Sora and Riku did?

**YEN SID**

In order to travel through time, it is necessary that you have been in that time and place before. I do not believe that the bodies that Xehanort used at his whim could support such a thing.

**MICKEY**

Ah! But maybe~ (dramatic pause) Xehanort disposed of his own body, and then… at desired destination (dramatic pause, melodramatically as if solving a murder mystery) took control of Riku's body.

The Allied members and Yen Sid gasp, dropping their jaws in shock.

**YEN SID**

It couldn't be… to think that all that has happened is all according to his plan…

Donald and Goofy give a sharp "ooh", Minnie and Daisy a girlish gasp.

**MICKEY**

May I have permission to help Sora and Riku?

**YEN SID**

(a look of disappointment)

However, you cannot enter the world of dreams. Where do you propose you go?

**MICKEY**

If all has gone according to Xehanort's plans, I doubt he will be in the world of dreams forever. I'm sure he'll appear in the real world sometime or other. And then the places he goes will be limited. (places his right hand to his heart) All that's left is to follow the links that bind our hearts- Master Aqua told me that.

Yen Sid makes a slow nod in agreement. The female members are flattered.

**ROOSEVELT**

Such a truly inspiring speech… (to himself) even better than mine.

**DONALD**

Your majesty—

**GOOFY**

What about us—

**MICKEY**

Thanks guys. But I'll be going alone. This time, it's gonna be a more dangerous fight than ever before. If _anything_ were to happen to Sora, Riku, or me… you guys would be the only ones left to protect this world.

**DAISY**

At least you'll have us for company.

Donald and Goofy hang their heads low, presumably even unsatisfied with the thought of "staying at home" with the ladies.

**YEN SID**

My king, although I can not sense Sora's presence, I can just barely sense Riku's presence from the world in between. All that is left is to follow your heart.

**MICKEY**

(a slight nod)

Understood, I will bring them both back safely for sure.

Mickey determines this point by gripping his right hand into a fist.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**66 INT. KAIRI'S ROOM/DESTINY ISLANDS – LATE AFTERNOON**

Kairi is seen lying upon her bed; the room is studied in pink wallpaper and some furnishings. Her expression is bored and she looks out the window and a brochure of the _Queen Elizabeth_ that Sora and Riku seem to have left behind on the bedside table.

**KAIRI**

(getting up from the bed)

This is one battle that I am not going to be the helpless damsel in distress.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**67 EXT. BERLIN CENTRAL STATION – NIGHT**

The _Führersonderzug_ is sitting in the central platform of the nearly vacant station like a desert animal in the sun.

**QUICK DISSOLVE TO:**

**68 INT. AMERIKA PRIVATE CAR – (LATER)**

Tyler and Stylette are sipping a few drops of cognac at the table.

**TYLER**

Of course, Ventus was all but invincible, but his brother, we can make him one of us.

**STYLETTE**

(surly, ignoring him)

What about Riku?

**TYLER**

He's too resistant and the light trail of Sora's bloodline must have a comeuppance. What Sora needs is an education.

Stylette has put her glass down; she is listening very carefully as Tyler sits up menacingly.

**STYLETTE**

What should we do?

**TYLER**

Show him how it feels to have no friends, of how much loss and pain he can take, and then we'll make him suffer so much he'll wish was never born or never alive.

**STYLETTE**

But how?

**TYLER**

A cunning warrior like the late Vanitas would attack neither the body nor the mind, but the heart. First, I'll attack his heart… with this.

He reveals a syringe in his right hand, containing some sort of black as night liquid.

**QUICKLY FADE OUT**:

**QUICK FADE IN:**

**69 EXT. MEMORY's SKYSCRAPER – MIDNIGHT**

Sora glides down in front of a slightly ruined great metropolis, he looks up to see the art deco building itself.

**SORA**

(quietly)

This is… (inaudibly) The World That Never Was. (out loud) This world too has been closed off by sleep... That's not true right? Plus, I opened the seven keyholes. So yeah, I should be back in the original world, right? But why here though?

Sora scratches the back of his head… as if from nowhere, a red sharp bullet flies from behind and cuts at Sora's right angle, leaving a small rip where it struck. Sora gasps a cry of stinging as he turns his head in different directions.

**VOICE**

Are you still only half awake?

**SORA**

(tense at first)

Who's there? Come out here!

From the POV of a RAY GUN, it is targeting Sora from a high up apartment complex.

**VOICE**

All this planning was so annoying but… it ends here, that is what I am saying.

The ray gun FIRES, TRACK WITH BULLET as it makes its way towards Sora, this time he jumps about two feet away. He looks up and there, standing upon the apartment complex is Braig, who jumps down, gliding to prevent bloody fall.

**SORA**

Why are you…?

**BRAIG**

Let's start explaining in order, Sora, Roxas. First, you were supposed to go back to your original world- but why have you come to this world? The answer's simple: we invited you here. We took advantage of you the instant you fell asleep. We accompanied you and led you here.

**SORA**

(in realization)

From the start… OH! The man in the robe! The same man in the black coat and Tyler and Xemnas—

**BRAIG**

(pointing)

Correct! To cross time and go to a moment when a world falls asleep… one has to have a body in that time and place of the past. (walks past Sora) I'm sure you met him before, the man in the robe. Yup, from that time, your coming here was fated.

**SORA**

(disdainfully)

You're making that up.

**BRAIG**

Yeah... Too good to be true. It's unbelievable, huh? That's why you guys couldn't see it. And your plans were all out of whack. As proof, even if you return to the original world, you won't return to the way you were. You can't wake up anymore. In other words, it doesn't matter whether this is reality or a dream, is what I'm saying.

Sora gives the information a little bit of thought.

**SORA**

I get it, it doesn't matter. (summons keyblade) But it is crystal clear that you guys are my enemy!

Braig looks back over his left shoulder.

**BRAIG**

So you still look as if I killed your goldfish. But it's time to tag out. All this work is so complicated you know.

Braig jumps in the air, about 10 feet above Sora and in a circle, shoots 12 ray bullets around him, transforming via a powerful smoke into 12 black coats. Young Master Xehanort appears in front of him and holds out his right arm.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Let's go together.

FLASHBACK: Young Master Xehanort quickly morphs into Riku in exactly the same position, the scenery now being Destiny Islands.

Morphing back, Tyler appears, the syringe in his right fingers, and plunges the object into Sora's chest, injecting the darkness infested fluid in his bloodstream. Sora has become woozy, revealing the fluid to be a heroin.

**SORA**

What the…?

**BRAIG**

(waving)

Sweet dreams.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**FADE IN:**

**70 EXT. DESINTY ISLANDS/BEACH – DAY**

Sora awakens to see the sun shining above him. He shields his eyes, and about three in front of him is the young Xehanort, A BROWN ROBE with a red "X" vest appears on the left of him.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Yes, this is the start of it all. (Sora turns to see the younger sitting next to him) In this time I hadn't noticed that man was I. I never thought I would throw my body away to go on a quest.

**SORA**

What do you mean?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

THAT is the Xehanort that is just a heart, the man you call "Ansem".

Sora turns his head back; the brown robe is standing in front of him. He seems to be hypnotized by the empty looking wraith, then passes out in slow-mo.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**FADE IN:**

**71 EXT. DISTINY ISLANDS – NIGHT**

Sora is suspended in midair; he sees the brown robe going into the secret place.

**SORA**

Him… (sees himself running after) Is that-?!

He turns to see the Young Master Xehanort next to him.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Yes, the time that Xigbar was telling you about—

**SORA**

(realizing)

The me that was here a little before the world got engulfed in darkness.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

To travel through time one must throw away his body. Ansem first made me go on the quest and came here to this place and time. With this, all the things that have happened up until today have been decided.

**SORA**

What do you mean? You mean to say that you knew everything?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

No, not all of it. After this, Ansem took control of Riku's body and went through time like that.

**SORA**

So, that's all you know, right? (looks back at the secret place) So why was it decided I would come here today?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

The reason… (quick earthquake) is…

A 14 year old Kairi appears flying straight ahead towards Sora.

**SORA**

Kairi!

Just as he had done 8 years ago, Sora holds out his arms to grab Kairi. Just as his hands make contact with her body, she fades.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**FADE IN:**

**72 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN/1****ST**** DSTRICT – NIGHT**

Sora looks up at the night blue sky, seeing none other than 6 copies/clones of his 14 year old self falling from the heavens above.

**SORA**

What is this?

As soon as the copies land, Sora looks down to see that he too is in the same outfit. He looks up, nearly 10, maybe 20 copies of himself doing various actions, walking, falling, etc. For the third time the Young Master Xehanort is standing next to him,

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

You've been here many countless times. Your first journey, the adventure in memories, the adventure in data and the adventure… in dreams. It's repeats itself… like déjà vu.

Mickey appears, Kingdom Chain D in right hand, running down the staircase and out the door to the worlds.

**SORA**

(reaching out)

King Mickey?

Donald and Goofy appear in front, looking up at the sky.

**SORA**

Goofy? Donald?

They quickly fade away, Sora runs up the stairs in a bewildered confusion. Pluto runs past him.

**SORA**

Pluto!

Sora runs after Pluto in the direction of the door Mickey had entered. He stops, reaching his hands out for the handle.

**RIKU (V.O.)**

Sora!

**MATCH DISSOLVE TO:**

**73 EXT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS – NIGHT**

Riku seen on top of the tallest tower in all of the entire former castle.

**RIKU**

(muttering)

I should have unlocked all 7 keyholes, so why aren't I back in the real world?

Riku slowly turns to his left, it is Sora, lifeless. Encased in an orb surrounded by dark shadows. He runs over and sees two vignettes: one of his older self and Kairi walking away on the left and on the right, Pluto running through back streets. Riku grabs Sora by the wrist of his right hand, tugging to no avail.

CAMERA SLOWLY CLOSES IN ON SORA'S EYES.

**MATCH DISSOLVE TO:**

**74 EXT. WARSAW GHETTO - NIGHT**

Sora, in his 22 year old self, looks around the waving scenery. A bar mitzvah singing can be heard in the background.

**SORA**

(bewildered)

Where am I? Am I back?

Mickey, Donald and Goofy run past Sora and into the darker areas, dimly lit by candles. He reaches out.

**SORA**

Wait, your highness! Donald! Goofy!

With no other choice, Sora runs after them. At a corner, the music slowly quiets down as Sora sees NAMINE, standing on top of a staircase and looking down in total depression of the Jewish occupants being mistreated.

**SORA**

Namine…? (she begins to run up the steps) Wait, Namine!

Sora runs after Namine, just as she makes it halfway up, he grabs her left hand, stopping her.

**SORA**

There's something I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you when this was over that…

Namine turns around, slowly morphing into XION. She turns away from Sora, pulling her hood up.

**SORA**

Who are… you? (EXTREME CLOSE UP of a tear slowly falling in his left eye) Why am…I? (Xion runs off over the wall) Wait!

**RIKU (V.O.)**

Wake up!

As Xion runs off into the distance, Sora puts his right hand to his forehead as if he were suffering from a hot temperature. He jumps over the wall and onto the lamppost lit streets of a fanciful looking Poland. A black coat around Sora's size with his back to him is seen about a mile away. Sora curiously runs over to the figure.

**SORA**

Hey, wait! Who are you?

The figure slowly turns around to face Sora, revealing to be none other than Roxas, smiling with purity.

**SORA**

You're— Roxas— If you're here, does that mean this is a dream? (Roxas shakes his head slowly) Hey, say something!

**ROXAS**

I should have been happy just being you. But you're the only one who can do this.

**SORA**

What do you mean?

**ROXAS**

(powerfully)

There are countless hearts tied to your heart. (slow) Since you're me, my feelings are connected to you.

Sora shakes his head; he cannot believe that one person who would be considered a clone or a twin in personality would be different in appearance.

**SORA**

(in disbelief)

You're wrong—Roxas is Roxas, you're different from me… I've always wanted to tell you… Roxas you should exist on your own.

Roxas gives a small gasp, then reverts to his smiling self.

**ROXAS**

Sora—that's why you're the only one who can do this.

Roxas moves a few steps in front of Sora, holding both of his hands before slowly moving in to embrace him.

SUPERIMPOSE: Roxas' life flashing before each other's eyes in bubbles against a grey-white swirl of a vortex.

Roxas finally moves in to embrace Sora, his arms around him. Just when it looks like they are close enough to kiss, Roxas fully makes contact with Sora's body and fades in a yellow light. Sora appears to be exhausted and his arms are limp, he is on the verge of a post-traumatic-stress-disorder.

**SORA**

(heartfeltly quiet)

I'm back again… is this all their doing? (screams at the top of his lungs) WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME?!

Sora's scream echoes to the heavens above.

**RIKU (V.O.)**

Sora, you mustn't chase the dream—if you chase after it, you will head straight to the abyss… and never wake up again…

Riku's voice is drowned out by the scenery changing to Berlin, with noises of traffic and pedestrians making a quickly forced walk. Sora passes through several people into an empty part of Berlin Anhalter Bahnhof.

**75 INT. BERLIN ANHALTER BAHNOF – NIGHT**

Sora stands in front of an empty terminal to see Riku and Kairi in their current ages about 20 feet away from him. Curious, he walks slowly, and then runs, finally recognizing their shape.

**SORA**

(almost in tears)

Riku! Kairi! I finally found you!

Sora stops behind them, panting and trying to relax his legs. Riku and Kairi slowly turn around to face him, ever so slowly, morphing into TERRA and AQUA, the long lost sister and father.

**TERRA**

Ven.

**AQUA**

Ven.

As Terra and Aqua utter this name, Sora quickly morphs as well, this time into Ventus, the long lost brother.

**SORA**

Who? (looks at himself) Huh?

They reach their hands out, Terra; the right and Aqua; the left. As Ventus, Sora reaches both of his hands out to them. Just as his fingers make contact with Terra and Aqua's hands, he turns back into Sora with a blink of a shining light. Like a couple deliberately abandoning their child, Terra and Aqua slowly turn around and walk away, morphing back into Riku and Kairi. Sora is not too surprised; he begins to run, EVERYTHING IS IN SLOW MOTION, the sound pitch shifting, going higher and lower, from squeaky to deep.

**SORA**

(the pitch of his voice reverberating)

What's… going on—

The sound of Sora's footsteps grow from heartbeats into thunder as the scenery changes slowly, but rapidly into a holocaustic frenzy.

SUPERIMPOSE: Riku pulling Sora's wrist, shouting:

**RIKU**

(echoing, muffled)

Sora, don't chase them! Wake up, Sora!

As before, Riku's voice is drowned out by the sounds of forced sobs, screams and shouts. Sora can barely hear it, but his legs are too resistant to stop. Kairi and Riku, briefly superimposed by Aqua and Terra fade away, the scenery changing to a Jewish populace being led or forced off a train outside the Auschwitz concentration camp. Everything, it seems, is a violent pastiche of Schindler's List. To Sora, however, tear stained, sweating and overwhelmed upon seeing the poor innocents being whipped, punched and twisted by the followers of a political mastermind, is too much of a massacre to observe. He reaches out with his right arm towards his invisible lover and best friend.

**SORA**

(letting his fear out)

Wait! (echoes)

By now the whole world has stopped, and so has Sora. He cannot determine if the actions of a world dominating alliance are the sole purpose he exists in the entire universe. Closing his eyes very slowly, Sora begins to reflect on a time of innocence, a time of tradition, with no wars to persecute and free of all boundaries: his childhood.

**FADE TO WHITE:**

**FADE IN:**

**76 EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS – SUNSET (FLASHBACK)**

It is 1922, Sora and Riku at the ages of 4 and 5 respectively, are running along the beautiful sandy beaches and ocean air. Above them on a bridge, is Aqua, having come from another time.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**77 EXT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS – NIGHT**

Riku is still tugging on Sora's wrist, the dark smoke surrounding it retreating from the orb into a dark portal, to reveal an ANTI BLACK COAT with disk shaped red eyes. Riku turns around to face it.

**RIKU**

Are you the one who's trapped Sora in a nightmare? (summons Way to Dawn) If you're a nightmare, I'll eat you whole!

Riku, already closed in on the Anti Black Coat, tries to punch it, but ducks. The coat surprises him with an uppercut, sending Riku into the air and on his back side. Riku flips over and strikes at the coat's chin, the coat itself, also kicks at Riku's chin. Riku and the Anti Black Coat jump into the air, striking and sending each other to the ground. Riku grabs the coat's chest but his punched in the left cheek. He then fires blasts of dark fire at the coat, nearly immobilizing it. Riku then proceeds to punch the nightmare with his right hand, but Anti Black Coat is fast, and for the second time hit each other, sending Riku into a wall. The Anti Black Coat then kicks Riku in the left side of his face, and finally, Riku gains the upper hand and with the Way to Dawn, delivers a strong kick to the Anti Black Coat's stomach, sending it onto the far side of the wall. Its red eyes close and eventually the rest of it melts as Riku goes over to Sora.

**RIKU**

Sora, you mustn't chase the dream—if you chase after it, you will head straight to the abyss… and never wake up again…

**MATCH DISSOLVE TO;**

**78 EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS – SUNSET** **(FLASHBACK)**

The four year old Sora nervously scratches his head in front of Aqua as Riku watches, she tonsils the boys heads and saying something inaudibly. Aqua wavers and in her place away from her is ANSEM, the Seeker of Darkness, his back to Sora.

**SORA**

This is…

Ansem turns his head back to Sora, giving him a dirty look as the boy is sent flying into nothingness.

**CUT TO:**

**79 EXT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS/MEMORY'S SKYSCRAPER – NIGHT**

The scenery begins to waver and Sora and the castle disappear from Riku's view, the Memory's Skyscraper in its place.

**RIKU**

Is this—is the world's Sora's in wavering? Why won't Sora wake up?! Is the nightmare still not gone?

**VOICE**

That is correct… A dream of a dream; a nightmare within a nightmare - this whole time, you've been travelling within Sora's dreams. And now, like this, you will fall into the darkness within the darkness.

CAMERA SLOWY PUSHES IN ONTO RIKU'S FACE, he seems to recognize it as the ground gives way.

**RIKU**

(slowly and quietly)

Ansem…

**CUT TO:**

**80 EXT. WORLD THAT NEVER WAS – NIGHT**

Sora, in a comet of light, falls onto an overturned office building, Stylette and Braig are present.

**BRAIG**

That was a close one, even though you have finally fallen asleep for a second time, you were about to be awakened.

**SORA**

(standing up)

Like I thought, you were the one who were showing me illusions—

**STYLETTE**

Nope, what have been seeing (dramatically) were dreams, (short pause) not illusions.

**BRAIG**

We just gave you the opportunity to sleep, but did not participate that far. Try asking that heart you believe in.

**SORA**

(his right hand to his chest)

Yeah… my heart was in pain. That's why I followed it.

**BRAIG**

Oh really? Thanks to your heart, everything has gone according to our plan. What a pain having a heart is.

**STYLETTE**

(scoffs)

Not so much painful as friendship the way it twists the truth to cloud the mind with silly optimistic thoughts… and light. (groans in disgust)

**SORA**

(slightly mad)

Don't you guys have hearts or at least care about anyone but yourselves? Axel, Roxas, Namine and that girl, too. In the emotions I felt from Roxas, everyone was happy, was mad, and they got sad… The tears they shed are proof of that.

Stylette, somehow having kept this fact, gives her left hand into a fist.

**STYLETTE**

(under her breath)

Shit.

**BRAIG**

So, you've figured it out, huh?

A Corridor of Darkness appears about a few feet behind Sora, out from it are Xemnas and Tyler.

**XEMNAS**

Yes. We weren't without hearts. There's some individual variation, but there were those for whom it seemed hearts were about to be born inside them. A heart is something that can sprout, and be nurtured. The experiments that gave birth to the Heartless were experiments where by controlling the mind we could induce abandonment of the self.

**TYLER**

In short, he means by doing that, even if they induced loss of the heart, people could use those bodies as vessels to carry a heart many times. They were also split into heart and body - into Heartless and Nobody - but they knew that they could once again (dramatically) carry hearts.

As Xemnas and Tyler speak, Sora faces them with small glare.

**SORA**

(realizing)

But if that's true—(screaming at the top of his lungs) IF THAT'S TRUE, WHY DID LIE TO THEM AND SAY THEY HAD NO HEARTS?!

**BRAIG**

Xemnas and Xehanort's true goal when creating the Organization was to serve as an intermediary to Kingdom Hearts - to plant the same heart and consciousness in husks that had been made to abandon their hearts.

**STYLETTE**

What "Braig" is trying to say is, to make all the members into… (EXTREME CLOSE UP of her mouth, slowly) Xehanort.

**SORA**

(voice faltering)

To make all the members into Xehanort… (clearly) Tricking your allies like that… Is that your wish, to stop living as yourself? And you, Stylette- being a female, aren't you scared of becoming the opposite sex?

**STYLETTE**

No need to bother, I'm just a backup for some of the others.

**BRAIG**

And me? (ala James Earl Jones) I am half-Xehanort.

CAMERA SLOWLY PUSHES IN to Braig's left eye, it is as gold as a full harvest moon. Sora appears to be somewhat shell-shocked.

**SORA**

(quietly)

Oh my gods… What's that-

**TYLER**

It wasn't particularly easy. (turns his eyes to Xemnas)

**XEMNAS**

There were those whose power wasn't sufficient, those whose thoughts could not be unraveled, those who plotted rebellion - almost all those we chose for the Organization were unsuited for our goals, just as I thought. But that was also taken into consideration. Knowing the foolishness of the heart, I was able to achieve my other objective. And now, this will be the last mission of the Axis power.

As Xemnas gives his speech, Sora, with a small pinch of dark aura from his hand being curved into a fist slowly approaches Xemnas with anger and frustration, hoping to send him straight to Hell for his and the Axis leaders cruelty. He stops right in front of Xemnas as the later finishes his speech, huffing, then finally…

**SORA**

SHUT UP!

With one big throw, Sora punches Xemnas in the left side of his face, landing on the ground with a painful groan.

**SORA**

HEARTS ARE NOT USED… (calmly) for experiments or plots… (desperately) Things like the feelings that are born when you connect with other people – no matter how far apart you are separated—

**TYLER**

(under his breath, boiling inside)

Oh my god, are you irritating.

As Sora speaks, Stylette is also looking rather pissed. She reaches for her gun belt, her right hand hover over her Remington, as if she were in a Mexican standoff.

**SORA**

(desperate)

No matter how far apart you are separated, when you love one another, there's a bond that can connect you. That's where my strength comes from.

Tyler is not to impressed, he corners Sora, in one final attempt to join them.

**TYLER**

(sarcastic)

Oh now I get it! You are able to bring forth that power because of your connection to someone else's heart. (serious) You, sir, are not the true wielder of the Keyblade, (deeply) your friend is the true wielder. Why? Because _you _have (points at Sora's chest in the middle of each vowel) an attention deficit disorder. (short pause) But, no matter, I see a much brighter, bigger and better future in your life if you become… (EXTREEME CLOSE UP of his lips, slowly) our vessel.

Sora summons the Kingdom Key Chain, he looks at it and grips it tightly just as Stylette is about reach for her gun.

**SORA**

I don't care if the power that allows me to wield the Keyblade isn't mine alone.

**TYLER**

(having had enough)

You should.

**SORA**

It's fine for everyone's hearts to become power passing. That's the power of the Keyblade.

One by one in a flash of teleporting light behind Sora appear Donald, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Riku, Mickey, Roxas, Xion and Goofy in battling positions. Nearly the whole "dream team" is all here. Tyler drops his jaw upon seeing this and so does Braig who gasps in disbelief, Stylette is more furious than ever and her right hand has made contact with the trigger of her choice.

**SORA**

Connected hearts are my-!

Before Sora can finish. Stylette whips out her Remington 1858 in a lightning fast move and fires the gun in slow motion directly at Sora's chest just as he is about to say "power!". Sora cries out in pain as he is struck by the bullet, Stylette fires the gun again and Sora groans in a less painful manner, he not ready to give up. Just as he is about to attack, Stylette fires the gun for the third time, which sends Sora flying backwards and decapitating those present behind him, screaming in pain. He lands on his spine as the revealed illusions dissolve into nothing. Stylette blows at the smoke coming from her gun and turns to the others.

**STYLETTE**

Leave us.

Braig, Tyler and a revived Xemnas do so. Sora is exhausted, kneeling down with his right hand and the blood from his gunshot wounds are turning into a black mist. Stylette puts her pistol to his chin.

**STYLETTE**

Now don't give me any of your "connected hearts are my power" bullshit, because it isn't going to work. Aren't you tired of being around so many people that for once in your god dammed life, you ought to know how feels to be alone? The way I see it, a true Keyblade master should make no binding connections with family or friends—and neither should you.

Sora is distraught by these words; it takes him nearly six seconds to speak.

**SORA**

(quietly)

I don't know what to say anymore… (loudly heroic) But I know that—

Before he can say anything else, a left foot stomps on his chest where the gunshot wounds are. It is the younger Master Xehanort

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

You are too naïve. You might have intended to win, but the moment you dived this far, you've lost. You've fallen into the abyss of sleep, and become this exhausted from the strength of a gun; now (dramatic pause) you cannot return to the real world.

**SORA**

(sickly)

What do you mean?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

I've told you before. You were not led here by the seven keyholes of sleep. We were leading you from the beginning. You were in the palm of our hands. (points) The mark of heresy or what we call "the Recusant's Sigil" engraved on your chest is proof of that.

Sora puts his right hand to his chest over the said "X". The gunshot wounds are getting blacker.

**SORA**

What did you say?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

(gestures the "X")

Yes. Thanks to that mark of heresy, we could always know your whereabouts. You questioned it yourself, didn't you - why we were following you around. That's because we need you, Sora. Rather, to be precise, your empty shell: (EXTREME CLOSE UP of his lips) the 13th vessel of darkness.

**SORA**

(voice fading)

Wh…at?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Why was it predetermined that you would come here today? You followed your own path, and in doing so, we saw and knew everything that would happen up until this point. Even if you travel across time, you cannot change the facts. Here, today, are gathered the selves that changed the shape of all time... and we welcome you as the 13th. _Everything_ was predetermined.

**SORA**

What's... going to happen?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

I only know up until now. All my selves are gathered here. I can't see what will happen in the time after this. Soon I too will return to my former time, and continue through the proper flow of time. Even though my self that exists in this time knows, when I return once more to my former time, these memories and experiences will return to nothing. But the path I must follow will remain as a friend in my heart. As a heart, I will journey into the outside world. Do you understand what I am saying?

Sora's eyes are half-mast and vision is now blurring as the black mist increases.

**SORA**

(inaudibly)

Riku…

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Your heart will sleep in darkness for all eternity. Your body will become a new vessel for me. Light has fallen into darkness. Goodnight… Sora.

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF Sora's eyes, they slowly close all the way.

**MATCH DISSOLVE TO:**

**81 INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS – MIDDNIGHT**

CAMERA DOLLIES AWAY to reveal Sora sitting on a throne, out of 13 of them at least.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**82 DARKNESS**

EXTREME CLOSE UP of Ansem's lips.

**ANSEM**

When this journey began - when you left on your adventure from that small island - when you saw my brown robed form, you instantly sensed something abnormal. And while you were unconscious, you dove into Sora's dreams. And, in accordance with that symbol on your back, you have protected Sora from nightmares, taking the role of… a Dream Eater.

CAMERA PANS AWAY from Ansem's lips to reveal him and Riku standing face to face.

**RIKU**

I am a… Dream Eater?

**ANSEM**

That's right. But you were unable to protect Sora. Once, you wished for the power to protect what was important to you. But you've done nothing but shut away the powers of darkness it took so much trouble to obtain.

TIGHT ON RIKU'S RIGHT HAND, he grips it into a fist.

**RIKU**

But this isn't the end, yet. I _will_ save Sora.

**ANSEM**

Then you've obtained your answer. Release the power of darkness once again… and save your friend.

Ansem extends out his left hand, waiting for a response.

**RIKU**

Ansem - no, Xehanort – Why'd you change your name anyway?

**ANSEM**

As most cultures have said that names have power, I took my master's name to give me the use of an alias and a pseudonym to make him suffer in torment after forbidding my experiments.

**RIKU**

And _you_ were once a Keyblade user too. But you lost your heart to darkness, and lost your Keyblade too. And so, on this journey, I wanted to make sure... whether it's appropriate for me, who carries darkness in my heart, to use a Keyblade. Even though I shut the darkness away in my heart, you still appear like this. With this journey, I've learned something. I'm going to stop shutting the darkness away in my heart.

**ANSEM**

(hoping to be satisfied)

So you've accepted it.

**RIKU**

(putting his left hand to his heart and looks at it)

For some reason, when I confront you I remember a secret promise - a distant memory from my childhood. When I started dreaming of journeying to the outside world... that man...

Ansem shoots a puzzled look. He lowers his hand slightly, still hoping for the answer he wants.

**RIKU**

My journey begins here. (summons Way to Dawn) I'll return to the real world and save Sora.

Ansem finally drops his right hand down completely.

**ANSEM**

Is that you answer?

Riku, ever so slowly, positions the Way to Dawn in a battle stance.

**RIKU**

Yes. If that's my purpose… I'll consume the darkness, and dissolve it into light.

The ground above them turns into the inside of a dark purple tornado in slow motion.

**ANSEM**

You overestimate yourself.

**CUT TO:**

**83 DIVE TO THE HEART**

Sora falls into an endless black realm, partially awake struggles to reach the top. A yellow shining orb approaches him.

**VENTUS (V.O.)**

Some people think friendship can stir people to a fate as horrible as this, but you have a capacity for morale support.

The orb goes into Sora's chest as he lands into a dark pool, nearly drowning from the dark liquid from syringe. In a glowing light, Sora becomes completely covered from head to toe in a suit armor and a cape on the back.

**CUT TO:**

**84 DARKNESS**

Riku and Ansem stand face to face in a canyon of tendrils.

**RIKU**

Ansem! Become a part of my heart, and become light!

**ANSEM**

Do you still not understand? You will always be in the hands of darkness.

Riku charges at Ansem…

**CUT TO:**

**85 DIVE TO THE HEART**

Inside the armor, Sora slowly struggles up to the light against a black stream.

**VENTUS (V.O.)**

This armor will prevent the heart from becoming subjected to darkness. I could embrace you right now… Sora. Remember me… brother. (echoes)

As Ventus says this, the dark stream quickly covers the armor, turning it jet-black. Sora eventually stops his struggle and falls into a murky puddle of darkness until we see nothing.

**FADE IN:**

**86 DARKNESS**

Riku has Ansem cornered in the black egg sac of a monstrous GUARDIAN. It reaches out for Riku with it's right arm, but Riku hesitates with the Way to Dawn and strikes at the sac. Upon sight of this, the guardian disintegrates along with Ansem as Riku looks at the Way to Dawn very carefully.

**RIKU**

The power to protect what is important…

With his words echoing, Riku closes his eyes, smiling in thought… THE SCENERY CHANGING TO Memory's Skyscraper for the second time. He looks up surprised by the new surroundings.

**RIKU**

This is... was I able to break out of the world of dreams? Sora and I have been divided ever since we began our journey... that was all part of Ansem - no, Xehanort's plot. We strayed from the Mark of Master exam Yen Sid set us... Anyway, Sora should be here. I need to look for him.

He walks off through an alleyway, then stops at where the castle is. The _Führersonderzug_ can be seen underneath a special platform for the Axis members. Unfortunately without a bridge, the distance between the ledge where Riku is and the fortress are about a hundred miles apart.

**RIKU**

The path ends here? I've returned to the real world, but I can still use the power of Dream Eaters... as I thought, Sora still hasn't woken up. Where are you, Sora...

There is a SQUEAKING sound. Riku puts his right hand to his right ear.

87 RIKU'S POV, CAMERA SLOWLY ZOOMS IN to see a blue Wandanyan rolling over, playfully on the ledge where the main entrance should be.

**RIKU**

A Dream Eater? Is Sora over there? How can I get across –

A Komory Bat appears on Riku's left shoulder. Riku, at first is surprised, but as if it were the story of "Beauty and the Beast" being told in five seconds, eventually accepts it, smiling. The Wandanyan giggles with gladness, creating a CHAINED PATHWAY from the ledge to where Riku and the Bat are.

**RIKU**

(petting the Bat)

Okay, I get it.

The Bat flies off Riku's shoulder as he jumps on the chained pathway and into the castle.

**CUT TO:**

**88 INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS/ENTRANCE – MIDNIGHT**

Once inside the hangar bay, Riku looks around to see that the Wandanyan is gone. A circular piece of the floor elevates Riku up into…

**89 INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS/WHERE NOTHING GATHERS**

The floor has elevated Riku into the center of the room, he looks around and there is Sora in the 13th seat. He runs over in a dire situation.

**RIKU**

Sora!

Just as Riku is about to reach for Sora, the younger Master Xehanort appears out of nowhere, and with his right fist, gives Riku a well pointed punch to the chin. Riku lands in the center of the room as the young man levitates up to him.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

(coldly)

Do not touch the new vessel.

**RIKU**

(slowly getting to his feet)

Vessel?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Yes. At first we intended to use you, but in your heart you had a resistance to darkness. So just like the Keyblade, we chose the next option. Roxas - he was an existence appropriate for a vessel. But he had too much awareness, and returned to Sora. The original purpose of Organization XIII was to divide Xehanort's heart into 13 vessels. We knew we would lack several vessels, thanks to all of you. But now we've compensated for that. Now that we've obtained Sora, the 13th vessel… (dramatic pause) it is complete.

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF RIKU'S FACE, he is shell shocked.

**RIKU**

Thirteen… Xehanorts?

CAMERA CIRCLES around Riku as one by one in dark clouds of teleportation, 10 black coats appear in each of the thrones. Adolf Hitler and his entourage also appear at the bottom of the round table along with Tyler and Stylette, who standing on the armrests of one of the vacant thrones. Tyler is on the left while Stylette is on the right.

**RIKU**

This is–?!

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

(slowly)

The new Thirteenth Order.

**RIKU**

You mean Organization XIII?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Among these, I am the youngest Xehanort. My task was to gather here today, in this place, all the selves that my self from recent times has separated and fused in different worlds.

**RIKU**

(beginning to realize)

From the past?

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

There are many restraints to travelling across time. The first time you cross, you must discard your body. Before crossing over, your self must exist. After crossing over, you can only proceed in one direction, in accordance with the flow of time. One cannot rewrite the facts of what happens in that time.

**RIKU**

(frightened)

What are you going to do?

The young Master Xehanort looks and holds his right hand up at the highest chair containing a dark ominous cloud.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Soon, the very first and oldest me will return here. When that happens, each time will return to its former flow. I too will abide by the rules of the flow of time from my original time. You should ask him.

Riku looks up at the throne on the verge of fear. Things are about to grow tense when a bright blue greenish star appears from the top and crashes down in the middle of the room, the shockwave sending the young Master Xehanort flying into the air. Stylette at "zip" speed rushes over to Sora's throne as the light reveals to be Mickey, the Kingdom Chain D in his right hand.

**MICKEY**

Stopga!

The whole room is encased in a magic bubble as the young Xehanort freezes in mid-air, Stylette by now, is hiding behind Sora's throne, brandishing her gun at the mouse. For all but Mickey and Riku, time has stopped.

**MICKEY**

Looks like I made it time.

**RIKU**

(relieved)

Thank heaven for you, Mickey.

Riku walks over, even though time has stopped, Tyler, the black cloud and Stylette are MOVING IN EXTREME SLOW MOTION. Perhaps the spell is wearing off or perhaps something else as Stylette fires her gun at where Mickey is. TRACK WITH BULLET as it approaches Mickey's behind, GOING FASTER AND FASTER.

**MICKEY**

In any case, let's hurry up and get Sora home. They won't stay stopped for long…!

Just as Mickey says "long", the bullet at full speed makes contact with his spine, sending Mickey flying into the air, screaming.

**RIKU**

(screaming)

Mickey!

Like any other animated character, Mickey slams against the circular glass wall of the room, his face pressed against the glass sliding down. Riku turns to see the young Master Xehanort behind him in a dark aura.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

(enraged)

I thought I told you not to touch!

**RIKU**

(puzzled)

How are you moving?

Tyler, having broken free from much of the Stopga spell, slowly points to the young Xehanort, who is holding a Keyblade with the details of a clock as well as his own signature one in his right hand. Mickey has eventually gotten to the bottom of the floor and turns around to see it.

**MICKEY**

Impossible! Is that…?!

The young Xehanort's eyes shine, literally.

**YOUNG MASTER XEHANORT**

Begone!

He rises the Keyblade in the air, creating a dark vortex…

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**FADE IN:**

**90 SANCTUM OF TIME**

Riku finds himself on a glass floor containing the gears, cogs and springs of a silver clock. Surrounding the arena are 6 polyhedral hourglasses, each one containing individual sand colors: blue, green, red, yellow, orange and purple. The young Xehanort swings his Keyblade violently as Riku summons the Way to Dawn.

IN A SERIES OF FAST CUTTING ANGLES, Riku and the young Xehanort clash at each other in swings, cuts and near jabs as the CAMERA SWINGS over them in different directions. Just as Riku is about to deliver the final blow, the young Xehanort hides himself in a star shaped clock showing the Roman numbers 3, 6, 9 and 12. Riku dives himself in the ground and two Keyblades forming a whole one, blue on the right, chartreuse on the left. It swings at the clock, causing the hands to turn backwards as the young Xehanort appears, CAMERA CIRCLES around the clock as it begins to tick in reverse, creating a swirling mist of red, blue and purple. When the clock reaches full speed, its shape flies toward the CAMERA into a burst of light.

**FADE TO WHITE:**

**FADE IN:**

**91 INT. WHERE NOTHING GATHERS – MIDDNIGHT**

Riku finds himself back on the round table, Mickey is behind him.

**MICKEY**

Are you okay, Riku.

**RIKU**

(feeling fine)

Yeah, thanks, Mickey.

Purple tinted ripples begin appearing, indicating that the "Stopga" spell is beginning to fade. As Mickey and Riku look around for any new movements; Mickey stops his eyes on the highest throne. From his POV, the CAMERA MOVES SLOWY UP to see none other than Master Xehanort with Tyler and Stylette on the armrests.

**MICKEY**

Master Xehanort… As I thought… it was you!

Riku looks up at him from Mickey's left hand side as Xehanort smirks while Tyler and Stylette put one hand on each shoulder like a harem pampering their master.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

Everything until now was predetermined. Like this, welcomed by my 12 other selves, I am reborn here as a human being. What happens from here is a world yet unseen.

**MICKEY**

(demanding)

Why have you done this?!

**MASTER XEHANORT**

In the distant past, the times of yore and around the Middle Ages, it was believed that light was a blessing from the unseen Kingdom Hearts, a god of Aryan race. Kingdom Hearts was protected by its antithesis, the χ-blade. But the Keyblade Wars occurred, over control of the Kingdom Hearts of light. In those violent battles, the χ-blade was smashed to 20 pieces, broken into 7 lights and 13 darknesses. And the true Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness. Once, I hoped to use pure light and darkness as substitutes to complete the χ-blade, but that ended in failure. Swept along by opportunity, I had lost sight of the correct method. (puts his right arm against his head and crossing his legs) I realize that I was too hasty.

Master Xehanort smirks again; Mickey has put two and two together in another related event.

**MICKEY**

(realizing)

So it was you… (trembles with rage and finally leaps up to Master's Xehanort's throne before he is grabbed by the seat of his pants from Tyler's cane, swinging violently) YOU BASTARD! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT AROUND THAT TIME, TERRA, AQUA AND VENTUS' LIVES WERE CHANGED FOREVER!

Mickey pants over his rant as Tyler drops him with his cane back to the round table.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. Their fates was also inevitable, for I had guided them to their proper places. (puts up one finger at a time at each following mention) One who failed to become the x-blade— the broken boy of an apprentice. One who fell to darkness to save a friend—

**STYLETTE**

The heretic.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

And one was destined to become my vessel…

**TYLER**

The gullible grandson.

**MICKEY**

(surprised)

Grandson?

**TYLER**

Yes, they met their destinies all because of one simple, silly thing… friendship, a rather grievous mistake anybody can make in life. So in their case, you could say they pretty much deserved it.

**MICKEY**

(near tears in fury)

They didn't deserve it! Two of them were my friends!

Tyler looks down at Mickey with power, hoping to score a bigger point.

**TYLER**

Then I guess it just proves to you, Mr. Mouse, that friendship in my opinion is horseshit! It may be strong enough to lead a being of darkness into the light, but when it does, it can spoil your senses rotten and finally when you start caring about no one but the friends you've made with; it can fill your head with silly optimistic thoughts and hopes that can lead to a fate much worse than death. Those three youths thought friendship was all they ever had, and look where it got them.

**MICKEY**

(pumping up the tear works)

So I couldn't have saved them... (controlling himself) but I thought that thanks to them, your plan had fallen apart - I was so naive. When Maleficent first started to collect the 7 hearts of pure light, I should have realized, (to himself) I wonder if that's why she wanted the data worlds.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

Yes. It was all part of my plan. I used the witch to collect the 7 hearts of pure light, while on the other hand I prepared 13 vessels in order to pour pure darkness into them.

**TYLER**

(impatiently quiet)

Cut the speech and get on with it while there's still a chance!

**RIKU**

Sorry, but whatever your plan was, Sora put a stop to it.

CAMERA SWINGS to Sora on his throne.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

Yes, by that ordinary little boy over there, who is a far cry from a Keyblade user. But my plans haven't finished yet. The 7 people who safeguard the light and the 13 people who pursue the darkness – (chuckles)

**MICKEY**

(counting the fingers on his left hand)

"7 Guardians of Light" - the Keyblade users are me, Riku, Sora, and those three people who went missing, but that's only 6 - plus one more. (looks over the thrones) And the "13 Seekers of Darkness"— (stops in realization)

**MASTER XEHANORT**

That's the King, for you - telling it like it is. But Sora and one more person of two people belong to this side. Which means the light is lacking three. But don't worry; those who safeguard the light will be chosen naturally. And then the 7 chosen lights and the 13 darknesses will collide, and in the end will give birth to...

SUPERIMPOSE: Mickey appears surrounded by a golden aura next to Master Xehanort.

**MICKEY AND MASTER XEHANORT**

(in unison)

The X-Blade!

Master Xehanort rises from his seat, summoning his Keyblade with great intention of turning his enemy on his side.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

First, let us complete the 13 darknesses. The seats have all been filled. I'll split my heart into the final vessel!

With the waving of Master Xehanort's fingers, Sora's throne lifts up. Hitler and his entourage quietly flee the premises as the scene begins to grow tense.

**RIKU**

(fearful haste)

Oh my God, Sora!

Xemnas and Ansem disappear from their own seats as Mickey hopscotches his way up to Sora's throne, it is at the exact height level of Master Xehanort's throne. He is grabbed in the chest by Xemans, nearly striking all of his nerves. Riku, who is still running on the round table, is drop-kicked and pinned down from the back of his head to the floor by Ansem, who is wearing the Organization's habit, the same shape Riku had taken 7 years ago. Tyler and Stylette are ecstatic with victory as Sora's body is now about a mile apart from their master's throne, ready to become the final darkness.

**STYLETTE**

(feisty)

Yes! Do it!

**TYLER**

(sinisterly)

Make him one of us.

Master Xehanort snickers as places an orange colored energy into his Keyblade and with one big raise; he sends a blast of his own heart flying across to where Sora is. Riku and Mickey look up in shock as they might be too late…

EXTREME CLOSE UP of the heart in slow motion. Just as it makes contact with Sora's chest, it spontaneously combusts into a flame shield.

**MICKEY**

(looking up)

Just in time!

A figure comes into shape, revealing to be Lea, holding Sora under his right arm. Tyler lets out a small, immature whine mixed with a bratty sounding sob.

**XEMNAS**

You—

**BRAIG**

Axel?!

Riku looks up as Lea waves his hair back with the chakram in his left hand.

**LEA**

Axel? Nope, I'm Lea. Got it memorized?

**BRAIG**

(with venom)

What are you doing here?!

**STYLETTE**

He's right! We thought you were dead!

**LEA**

Because unfortunately I made a promise - that I'd bring him back, every time. (to Master Xehanort) Is that something you didn't anticipate? You did know everything, right? But you hadn't read this far. (holds up chakram) So! What's your next move?

Braig pounds his left fist on his armrest as he looks up to Master Xehanort with haste and quickness, Tyler is now trembling with anger and near-defeat and lips are beginning to pout.

**BRAIG**

Hey, old man, what do we do? We don't have time!

Master Xehanort smirks turning to a hooded figure, in a quick move, the figure races towards Lea with a claymore who blacks it with his chakram. The wind from the push revealing to be his brother, Isa

**LEA**

(emotional)

Isa…how could you?

**ISA**

(pushing back)

You will have no right to call me "brother" anymore, you used to spend time with me for what I was, but you chose a younger FRIEND instead of the only family you have!

Lea gains the upper hand and pushes his now ex-brother back, Riku and Mickey eventually strike Xemnas and Ansem in the face, forcing them to retreat back to the elder Xehanort's throne. Lea joins Riku and Mickey, who are facing Master Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Tyler and Stylette.

**RIKU**

(to Mickey)

What's Axel doing here?!

**LEA**

No, you see, I said, it's Lea - aah whatever, Axel is good too. Anyway, let's hurry up and get out of here!

**TYLER**

Very nice, but I don't think it will get you anywhere. (he and Stylette pull out their guns) Now, in the name of the Fuhrer, drop the vessel or _we _will shoot!

**RIKU**

Well, _we _are not going let you take my best friend away from _us_!

The Rastar siblings lower their guns briefly.

**TYLER**

(calmly)

All right then, take him, I tried to warn you, but you are just to reluctant. (fiercely) Ansem, sic them!

Ansem, in an aura of darkness, sprouts the Guradian from his chest. It grabs Mickey in the left hand and Riku on the right one. As the two struggle in the Guardian's muscular grip, Lea is trying to look for a better way to attack when the Rastar siblings holds their guns up again.

**TYLER**

As I said, drop the vessel or we'll—

Before Tyler can say anything else, a SPARKLING BLUE LIGHT comes from behind them with the sounds of yelling, it pushes against Tyler who, along with Stylette in surprise, fire off the guns. The bullets strike the Guardian along with the light that strikes it in the face. Weakened, the Guardian drops Riku and Mickey, dissolving into nothing. The light reveals to be Donald and Goofy with the Star Shard Fragment.

**DONALD**

(looking around the scenery of the room)

Did we beat him?

**GOOFY**

(dazed)

Looks like.

**MICKEY**

You came to help us!

**TYLER**

(in disgust)

The freaks?!

**DONALD**

(losing his temper)

We are NOT freaks!

Stylette notices the lack of action.

**STYLETTE**

Well don't just stand there! (points) Someone grab him!

Master Xehanort puts Stylette's left arm down as the other 12 vessels begin to dematerialize.

**MASTER XEHANORT**

The time has come. Light and darkness are lacking, so we will each return to our own places. But the hour that the 7 lights and 13 darknesses will be complete is near. Then in the event that the light and dark are complete, let us meet again in that place! (disappears)

As Master Xehanort speaks, Tyler and Stylette make their exit via a smoke pellet, covering them from head to toe and fading into a black cloud. By now, all of the vessels have disappeared. EXTREME CLOSE UP OF MICKEY, enraged over everything Xehanort has done, deserving to give the villain eternal suffering. Mickey snaps his fingers and in a blink of light, the whole room is empty.

**CUT TO:**

**92 INT. UNDERGROUND PLATFORM – MIDNIGHT**

Hitler and his entourage are walking down the stairs to where the _Führersonderzug_ is stationed; Eva has been waiting by the stairs.

**HITLER**

We're done here, Eva.

He hands her a picture, it is of the LZ-130 "GRAF ZEPPELIN II". Eva walks off to join the others.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**FADE IN:**

**93 EXT. MYSTERIOUS TOWER – MORNING**

The sun is slowly rising above the horizon, shining the tower with a patch of light.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**94 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY – MORNING**

Charles de Gaulle, surprisingly having escaped, walks down the hall to where the other Allied members are waiting outside the door to the study. CAMERA PUSHES THROUGH the door and into the study where Yen Sid is looking down in thought. Lea is leaned against a wall, relaxing.

**YEN SID**

7 lights and 13 darknesses - Master Xehanort went that far –

CAMERA PANS over to Riku, Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Daisy and Goofy, Penne is trying to listen for heartbeats from Sora's chest with a stethoscope. Sora is slumped against a wall, perfectly still and in the same position as his brother 40 years earlier.

**DONALD**

(wobbling)

Is he fine?

**PENNE**

(shaking her head)

No heartbeats.

Goofy puts his right hand on Donald's left shoulder, mournfully. Daisy gives her boyfriend a side hug on the left as well.

**MICKEY**

(faltering)

Sora... has your heart fallen asleep too?

Yen Sid rises from his chair towards the group.

**YEN SID**

No, King, this time the situation is different.

**RIKU**

Is there something we can do?

Lea, Donald, Daisy, Minnie and Goody turn their heads toward Yen Sid as he is about to make another speech.

**YEN SID**

During this Mark of Mastery Exam, the 7 keyholes were opened. Because of this, the worlds enclosed by sleep were awakened, and we have learned the means to release sleeping hearts. Riku, within Sora's dreams you have opened the 7 keyholes. Which means, if you can use that power, there is a possibility you can awaken Sora's heart.

Mickey shoots his master a perplexed look; something has come up in his mind.

**MICKEY**

He's going to dive into sleep again? Sora's heart is in the deepest abyss of darkness. (beat) If something goes wrong, this time Riku will be trapped together with Sora. (dramatic pause) I will go.

CAMERA SHOOTS TOWARDS MINNIE'S FACE, she quickly drops to the floor upon hearing this.

**YEN SID**

I'm sure that as King you could also do this. Only, since he has actually dived into Sora's heart, there is no-one more suitable than (beat) Riku.

CAMERA PANS RIGHT from Yen Sid to Riku, who is surprised at the thought of doing such an ability. He turns over to Sora's motionless body with a mysterious smile.

**RIKU**

Mickey… thank you for worrying about me, but… I'll go wake Sora.

**MICKEY**

(his face turning into a frown of desperation)

Riku – you can't be serious.

Riku looks once more at Sora's face; he is sleeping peacefully with a sad smile.

**RIKU**

When he's asleep, his expression is totally carefree... even though he's making everyone so worried. It was the same back then - we said the three of us would build a raft together, but Sora was always just napping on the beach. So, I'll go and pull him out. I'll say, "Even though you're taking your Mark of Mastery exam, you're sleeping?" I have to go. Sora saved me - and I'm sure he's called for me. (pause) I want to go.

The Allied members slowly walk in, having overheard everything and wanting to join in on Riku's opinion.

**MICKEY**

(slowly smiling)

Yes. We are connected by strong bonds. Even if the way before you is dark, if you follow those bonds, your thoughts will definitely get through!

**GOOFY**

(holding Minnie's right hand)

We're connected too!

**DONALD**

(holding Daisy)

It's a bond!

Out of all the Allied members present, Charles de Gaulle walks in front of the crowd.

**DE GAULLE**

Of course, he helped out of that prison in Traverse Town. It's a wonder for us to share such a great bond.

**ALLIED MEMBERS**

(ad-lib)

Why, yes! Here, here! Old good show!

Riku turns to face them and looks at Lea.

**LEA**

And even if you fall into darkness, I'll go to meet you - because, well, it's my specialty.

**RIKU**

(great determination)

Thank you, everyone. I'll definitely bring Sora back.

Riku bows traditionally in front of Yen Sid and points the Way to Dawn in front of Sora. Glowing, Riku is trans morphed into a tiny light and it enters Sora's chest. CAMERA SLOWLY PUSHES in to Sora's chest as we:

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**95 DIVE TO THE HEART**

Riku is his 15 year old form, is diving slowly past a creating line of 14 year old Soras, until finally gets to the ground, a swirling darkness of black and red-purple.

**RIKU**

Is this the abyss of Sora's dreams?

Riku slowly turns around at the sound of an oozing liquid, out from it is Sora in the blackened armor, the "Nightmare" insignia on its cape and on the helmet's visor. It has become known as the NIGHTMARE ARMOR VENTUS.

**RIKU**

What?!

The two strike their Keyblades in combat. Riku holds against the Nightmare Armor Ventus' jet-black Keyblade and pushes it back, hitting the floor. Riku lands on the armor's chest, punching the helmet with his right fist. He strikes the visor three times, revealing Sora's face. The rest of the armor crumbles and the cape rips away into nothing.

INSERT: EXTREME CLOSE UP of Sora's eyes, they open up with a start.

Back in the Dive to the Heart, Sora falls through the dark ooze as it shrinks away revealing the stained glass image of himself. Riku picks up the now regular colored Kingdom Key holds it into the air and is surrounded by light.

**RIKU**

I understand, Sora.

**FADE TO WHITE:**

**96 EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS – SUNSET**

As the light clears down, Riku finds himself on the beaches of his old home, he turns to see Roxas.

**RIKU**

Roxas…

Roxas smiles in response, having gained a sense of individuality.

**ROXAS**

What are you afraid of? Of hurting someone's heart, or that you might be trapped in the darkness?

Riku ponders in thought, then…

**RIKU**

Losing something important.

At the sound of this, Roxas SHAPESHIFTS into Ventus.

**RIKU**

Roxas – (realizing) or maybe not?

**VENTUS**

What is the most important thing to you? The hearts of light connected to you or the power to protect.

For the second time Riku thinks it over, finally…

**RIKU**

My precious friends.

At the sound of this, Ventus SLOWLY FADES AWAY as Riku tries to reach out to him.

**RIKU**

What's going on? (turns to a silhouette on a palm tree) Sora? (he runs toward the figure, it is Xion) Who are you?

**XION**

Riku, what do you want to do? To return to the world and protect everyone or heal the sorrows of the past?

Riku gently relaxes against the palm tree, looking out into the wide and vast ocean.

**RIKU**

Another question? That's right – I want… (momentary pause) to take back what is important to me.

**FADE TO WHITE:**

On the beach, Riku opens his eyes, smelling the sea air just as a green bottle washes up on the shore; he picks it up with great care.

**RIKU**

This is…

**VOICE**

It's hard to believe, that you would come here.

Riku turns around at sound of the source of the voice, it is Ansem the Wise.

**RIKU**

(urgently)

DiZ!? (calmly) No... Ansem the Wise. Why are you here?

**ANSEM THE WISE**

(chuckles)

Maybe I intended to atone. I know that no matter how much I apologize, I can't be forgiven. I thought if I could at least leave something behind... I turned that research of mine into data, and hid it inside Sora.

**RIKU**

(referring to the bottle)

This is… data?

**ANSEM THE WISE**

That's right. Maybe it will be a clue for you all, to bring back your lost allies. The heart is something that can be born, and nurtured. To touch the light, to feel nature, to connect to people... the accumulation of these things gives shape to the heart. It's the same even for Nobodies who do not have hearts. (Riku gives a stunned look) Sora is unique; even though he returned to his own body, he allowed his Nobody to exist as it was. That is the strength of the thoughts of the people connected to his heart, the strength of his heart's connections. I dare say that even if he were to lose that heart, those he is connected to could, with just those vanished hearts and existences, bring it back. (Riku is beginning to understand) One's treasured things, a silent doll, trees in the forest, flowers that sway in the wind... anything has the potential to carry a heart. You don't need any special ability. That light of the heart that everyone had when they were a child - simple, honest thoughts - that is the strength of a pure heart, in which Sora believes and cannot doubt. (he turns to Riku who is smiling at such thoughts) If someone feels a heart there, a heart exists. Even if a heart is lost, maybe it can once again be connected. Up to this point, he has felt, accepted, and saved many hearts. And now the many hearts that sleep within Sora's heart have fallen into darkness, been stolen by darkness, sleep in darkness. The hearts dissolved in Sora - to save them, you must act as Sora has up until now, move forward as a heart in order to succeed. His thoughts are the only way. Or to be precise, what is within them.

As Ansem the Wise speaks, CAMERA SLOWLY CIRCLES AROUND THE AREA stopping at Riku who looks at the detail of the bottle more carefully.

**RIKU**

I understand. I'll look after this. Thank you.

**ANSEM THE WISE**

It's nothing. (momentary pause) By the way, why are you here?

**RIKU**

(startled)

Um… (powerfully) to wake up Sora.

**ANSEM THE WISE**

(under his breath)

Good lord, (out loud) has he fallen asleep again?

**RIKU**

(innocently and a bit childish)

Yeah… what can you do about guys like him?

**ANSEM THE WISE**

(stifling)

Indeed.

In a moment of surprise, Riku and Ansem break out into a long hearty laugh, a feeling of joy, greatness and somewhat political.

**RIKU**

(calming down)

What do you mean by that?

**ANSEM THE WISE**

(trying to catch his breath)

Sora is… alright. (Riku's smile fades into a confused worry) He's not here. You should already have saved the Sora who was wrapped in nightmares.

**RIKU**

(perplexed)

Oh? That Sora wrapped up in black darkness?

**ANSEM THE WISE**

And after that, you should have come here and been asked three questions by those young people. That was the lock of awakening… Sora is now awake, so return home

INSERT: Roxas, Ventus and Xion giving their best smiles over Riku's answers. Another of Sora in Yen Sid's study, slowly getting up and surrounded by the others.

Riku turns his back to the middle aged philosopher and shakes both of his hands.

**RIKU**

That is right, thank you.

In his left hand, Riku summons the Kingdom Key, rather odd, considering his current weapon of choice. A 50 FOOT KEYHOLE appears in the sky, Riku slowly begins to levitate towards it and stops just 9 feet above the ground, turning his head towards Ansem.

**ANSEM THE WISE**

That's right - I still haven't asked for your name, since I appear to have forgotten it.

**RIKU**

It's Riku.

EXTREME CLOSE UP OF RIKU as he flies into the light, his eyes slowly shutting at the warmth of its temperature.

**FADE TO WHITE:**

**FADE IN:**

**97 INT. YEN SID'S STUDY**

FROM RIKU'S POV, Sora, Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Lea and Penne kneeling above him.

Riku slowly open his eyes and lifts his upper half towards Sora, who is looking at him with an overexcited attitude. Sora is silent at first, then

Glows into a bright, warm, smile.

**SORA**

(breathless)

Riku… (embraces him, loudly in near-tears) I so glad, Riku!

Sora's little squeeze is to tight for Riku to handle.

**RIKU**

(exasperated)

No that's my line… (demanding) and weren't you a little worried about me?

**SORA**

(tackling him again at near tears)

Yes, I was Riku!

In a rather gross-me-out moment, Sora gives in all his strength… and kisses Riku on the cheek.

**RIKU**

(disoriented)

For starters, don't EVER kiss me again! (calmly) Are you okay?

**SORA**

(letting go of him)

Yeah, I'm okay. (romantic-like) No matter what was happening, when I was dreaming in my sleep, I could always hear your voice. Thank you, Riku. And everyone else, too - thank you!

SHOTS OF HUGO ECKENER AND THE ALLIED MEMBERS, they all smile in response as the slow radio music going on in the room switches to the music of "Snow White". Sora turns to Yen Sid, who is stroking his beard with his left hand.

**SORA**

Oh yeah! What about the Mark of Mastery exam!?

**YEN SID**

Hmm. You've both done admirably to return as you have. (to the others) Places everyone!

In response, Dr. Eckener and the Allied members take their seats, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Lea, Penne and Goofy take their positions and Sora and Riku run over in front of Yen Sid's desk. Everything is quiet for moment or two.

**YEN SID**

(clearing his throat)

First, above all I am grateful that you have returned safely from within Xehanort's plot. Also, I am grateful for the strength of Lea's actions. And I want you to forgive me for the exam being so dangerous because I could not see through their strategy. (the Allied members turn their eyes at each other) Many truths have come to light. From here on, the battle with darkness will probably become more and more violent. To prepare for that, here we recognize a Keyblade Master who has new power. Sora and Riku, this title would be appropriate for either of you. But it is Riku, who at the very end once again released the keyhole of darkness, and admirably brought Sora back, (slowly and clearly) who will be recognized as a Keyblade Master this time.

Hearing the sound of this, Sora's eyes grow big with amazement as he squeezes Riku for the third time who is a little stiff to move for such great surprise.

**SORA**

(high voice)

You did it Riku! I knew you'd be able to do it, Riku! I'm so… (stops himself, remembering he wasn't mentioned) Wait a minute, (lets go of Riku and turns to Yen Sid) what about me?

**YEN SID**

As for you Sora, we allow you to participate as a mere warrior because of your bravery and strong sense of justice. But because of your stubbornness to darkness we do NOT grant you the rank of master.

Sora's small grin quickly fades into a look of disgust.

**SORA**

What?! Why?

**CHURCHILL**

The last thing a true master would want would be a struggling balance against darkness in his heart, the way the enemy can easily invade our trenches.

Sora's face is filled with panic, he can believe what he is hearing as his head turns to Roosevelt.

**ROOSEVELT**

Any chance of your participating in war is slim to none if you come to this agreement: General Patton expects to have you enlisted in his militia in about… (checks his watch) 30 days.

**SORA**

(startled)

Me? In a militia? (girlish) Shut. Up. I deserve the title of Master just as much as Riku does, (in his most sarcastic tone) you said so yourself, Yen Sid.

**YEN SID**

(calmly)

That is true; Sora, but we have the votes.

**SORA**

(furious)

Do you know how much I've been through for the past 8 years?! I have saved the worlds twice, helped many people and destroyed two of the most powerful and dangerous people in the universe! That title should belong to me! Me!

Donald comes from behind trying to soothe him.

**DONALD**

Aww, Sora, we—

Donald's speech is cut of Sora, who delivers the duck an uppercut to the bill and turn his face toward Yen Sid with yellow, moonlight eyes.

**SORA**

(screaming bloody murder)

MEEEEEEEE! (calms himself, sees the looks on the other members faces) I mean… (sweetly) please?

Sora gives a silly looking sad face, with pouting lips and great, big black eye pupils. Yen Sid and other members have finally but their foot down.

**DE GAULLE**

Sora, the vote is unanimous; we will have Master Riku announce his first apprentice only after our next battle with the enemy.

**STALIN**

(chuckling)

You out.

Sora looks at Riku with a jealous scowl, he turns enviously at Yen Sid.

**SORA**

Am I?

Dejected, he quietly walks out of the room. Mickey shakes Riku by the right hand as Donald and Goofy exchange looks.

**MICKEY**

Congratulations, Riku.

**GOOFY**

I've never seen Sora that mad before.

**DONALD**

(pathetically)

Oh, he just needs some practice.

**RIKU**

(sheepish)

I'm a Keyblade Master… (out loud) Thank you, Mickey. Thank you, everyone.

All of the Allied members present applaud in respect as Sora looks through the door's keyhole outside the room.

**LEA**

Well, I'll be catching up with you soon.

Sora slowly begins to turn away from the room upon hearing this, he is feeling more neglected than ever.

**SORA**

(to himself)

What? Axel, a Keyblade Master?

Back in the room, Lea moves out from against the wall.

**LEA**

And I came here to learn how to use a Keyblade as a reward for helping the Mouse King here from that witch.

Riku's eyes nearly pop out.

**RIKU**

Whaaaat?

**LEA**

What! You guys are pretty rude! This time I planned to be all cool and show up with a Keyblade! But I haven't been able to bring one out after all. It's not as easy as I thought it would be...

Slowly but surely, Lea holds out his right hand above the floor, creating with searing flames, a Keyblade, made with fire and a chakram for the handle.

EXTREME CLOSE OF THE KEYBLADE STUDYING THE FULL DETAILS.

The Allied members applaud long and loud as Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy, drop their jaws in shock. Yen Sid rises from his chair and Riku simply winces.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**98 EXT. YEN SID'S TOWER – MORNING**

Sora is seen sitting on the front steps, looking out at the vast space with a cruel face. Riku has come from the door, standing above him.

**RIKU**

I'm sorry for your loss, Sora. (Sora ignores him) Did you get to see—

**SORA**

(cutting him off)

I saw it. (muttering) Wish it was mine, though. (sighs out loud) Well, at least you finally got what you wanted.

**RIKU**

What's that?

**SORA**

You're the true Keyblade wielder, not me. (sudden realization) I was sleeping, wasn't I? So there's still something left to do. (he stands up and slowly walks away) And don't worry… I'll be back soon.

He walks carefully towards the edge of the land.

**RIKU**

(calling out)

Don't do anything rash.

Sora stops at the sound of Riku's voice and looks back for a moment or two before turning his front back with a sly look, he'll do anything to get the title he deserves.

**SORA**

See you later.

Sora waves back with a grin over his shoulders, summons his Keyblade and while holding it out we:

**FADE TO WHITE:**

**99 EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN/1****st**** DISTRICT – NIGHT**

Sora finds himself on the ground in center of the area, he looks up.

**SORA**

Oh good - like I thought, this world still hasn't vanished. I wonder if they're still here.

Sora looks around the empty square and looks down in distraught, for the first time in his life; he is feeling very much alone. There is a SQUEAK from behind, Sora slowly turns around: it is the Wandanyan from earlier.

**SORA**

(giddy with gladness)

You're here!

The Wandanyan jumps onto Sora, from behind him is a Kooma Panda and a Komory Bat… the whole area is soon populated by almost a thousand Spirit Dream Eaters descending from the sky.

**SORA**

Thank you – Everyone!

AT THE GROUND, Sora marches towards the doors in a most serious position as the Dream Eaters follow him in conjunction. Sora and his new army march CLOSER AND CLOSER TOWARDS US AS WE:

**FADE OUT:**

**FADE IN:**

**100 CASTLE OBLIVION**

Castle Oblivion, lit by the nightly darkness, stands looming over a land of nothingness.

WE GO INSIDE THROUGH THE WALLS, close on the floor with a chain lighting up towards a throne.

WE GRACEFULLLY PAN over two black shoes, black pants, a black and white yin and yang shirt with an x-shaped vest, the face with blonde hair retaining a 14 year olds look: it is Ventus. He is very still in a profile shot, sleeping peacefully.

THE PAN STOPS on Ventus' eyes, slowly beginning to open, revealing a dark blue color, they reach half-mast and finally, his eyelids have opened all the way. Ven's eyes remain perfectly still and blank, he has awakened at last… or perhaps not.

**FADE OUT**

**THE END**

**Author's note and disclaimer: original dialogue courtesy of KuroiOokami50, strwbrymilk and krexia.**


End file.
